Be Mine
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Loving someone can hurt, Cherie, that's a given. But if those you love are Klaus Mikaelson or Damon Salvatore? That'll only result in you getting killed because loving either of them is a death sentence." When Cherie Forbes becomes tangled in a rivalry between Klaus and Damon for her heart, friends and family rally around her to protect the girl from corruption. Will they succeed?
1. oh sister, I will help you hang on

**A/N Hi, everyone!**

 **I couldn't help myself. I haven't written a Damon fic in a long time and I couldn't resist adding in Klaus. I love the two of them, as always, I love the bad boys.**

 **I hope you like the first chapter!**

 _ **If you don't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful to the person who spent a long time writing something only for someone to be cruel. **_

**Anyway, to those who do like the idea of it, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Be Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You don't own me; I'm not just one of your many toys_

 _You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys_

 _Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me what to say_

 _I'm young, and I love to be young, and I'm free, and I love to be free_

 _To live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please_

 _You don't own me_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes; I am out of control and at times hard to handle._ _But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

― **Marilyn Monroe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!"**

Caroline let out a painful scream as the sun glared at her, burning her skin, making tears sting her eyes though she didn't let them drop, she didn't want her father to see her cry.

Bill released the chain, closing the slats and the cellar went dim, a sigh of relief following when Caroline slumped forward. Bill watched Caroline carefully as made his way over to her, her head raising when he appeared in front of her.

"I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I _swear_."She sobbed as she looked up at her father, eyes at the brim with tears that threatened to spill over."I can handle the urges. I can!"

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen."

He kneeled down in front of her, placing a blood bag in front of her, eyes carefully studying her face. She managed to resist for a few seconds until veins started to appear underneath her eyes.

"Daddy, i-"

Bill's jaw clenched as he bowed his head, shaking his head with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry!"Caroline cried out, sniffing as the tears fell from her eyes."I'm _sorry._ "

He said nothing and got to his feet, clutching the blood bag in his hand and circled his daughter. Or what was an illusion of his daughter.

"Your sister wanted to come with me to see you."He murmured, not attempting to speak any louder as he knew Caroline could hear him. He tossed aside the blood bag, wiping a hand down his face in exasperation as he spoke."She felt bad she left it so long, she had your birthday present prepared."

Caroline raised her head at the mention of her older sister, bottom lip wobbling at the sorrow laced in his voice. Despite all he'd done to her Caroline still felt a pang in her heart at the hurt on her father's features and, for some reason, still wanted his approval.

"Cherie? Does she know?"

Bill slowly nodded, slowing his pace and came to a stop behind the chair, unable to look his daughter in the eyes.

"She does and, just like your mother, she still believes that you're still Caroline."He wrung his hands together as he spoke, determined to keep his stance on his daughter's transformation."She believes you're still sunshine."

Head slowly raising, Caroline urgently nodded, sanguinely laughing in hopes her father could see. That he could see she still was, and always would be, sunshine. She was still Caroline.

"I am, Daddy!"Her voice broke as sobs replaced her laughter."I _am!_ "

He shook his head, disappointment in his eyes."No, you're not and, until I can have you associate vampirism with pain, until I can bring you closer to what you were, you are not her sister."

"Daddy, please don't take Cherie from me! You can't do this!"Caroline implored, more wetness filling her eyes as her cheeks streaked with tears, her voice croaky from all the screaming."I-If mom and Cher can still see that I'm still Caroline, then so can you!"

"No, I can't. I have to do this; I have to-"

Caroline shouted out his name, desperately shaking her head, attempting to turn to get a glimpse of him.

"That's impossible!"She yelled, biting down on her lip to stop the whimper when she heard him sigh. When she spoke again, it was barely above a whisper."Daddy, you can't change who I am."

"Yes, I can."

She fought against her bounds as she heard her father amble his way over to where the chain was, eyes wide in fright when she thought of what was to happen.

"No."

He grabbed it, screwing his eyes closed to shut out his daughter's pleading, fingers locking around the chain.

"You remember this feeling?"

Caroline silently pleaded as he began to pull on the chain, screams ripping from her throat when he yanked it open.

"No! No! No! _No, no!_ "

* * *

 **"NO!"**

Caroline let out a gasp as her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, eyes wide as she looked around, rubbing her wrist and holding them to her chest defensively to make sure that she wasn't still tied to the chair. Gaze trailed around the room; Caroline let out a relieved sigh when she noticed that she was in her bed, in her room, in her home.

She was home.

Her mind flashed back to the flashback/dream she'd had about her father's torture. The harsh things he had said to her had broken her heart.

How could he hate her so much?

Caroline inhaled sharply when she felt a hand on her own and snapped her head up, swallowing the panic and instead let out a small breath of relief when she saw her mother staring down at her.

"It's all right, sweetheart, it's just me."

Caroline's eyes met Liz's who gave her daughter a warm smile, a smile that made Caroline's nerves settling slightly.

"Are you all right?"Liz quietly asked, settling down beside her daughter on the bed."I heard you scream."

Caroline nodded numbly, crossing her arms over her chest."I'm fine. I just-"

"Honey, your dad..."Pausing, Liz tried to come up with a way how to explain the reasoning behind her daughter's father torturing her."all our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them. "

"I-"Caroline's brows furrowed, a glimmer of resentment in her eyes despite the lump in her throat forming."You did."

"I did."Liz restated, looking down at their joined hands, her free one patting Caroline's gently as she smiled."You taught me to look at things in a different way."

"I just thought that he was the one who got me."

"He did."Liz comfortingly rubbed her daughter's hand, firmly adding."He will again."

"H-H said that I'm not Cherie's sister until I'm better."Caroline whispered, toying with a stray thread of her comforter."But...But i'm never getting better, mom. What if she learns from him? To hate me?"

"That's impossible, sweetie."Liz shook her head with a small laugh."You're sisters. She loves you."

Liz softly pecked her daughter's temple, squeezed her hand before letting go. She offered Caroline another gentle smile before making a move to stand up. Caroline gasped, head snapping up and reached out for her mother's hand again, not prepared to be left alone.

"Mom-"

The door opening once again caught Caroline's attention, and the vampire's head snapped up when she felt a familiar presence. A presence she hadn't felt in a while. Her eyes sought it out, and they widened when her blue orbs landed on the figure standing in the doorway.

Cherie.

Caroline wiped her wet cheek, lips quirking up hopefully."Cher?"

"Mom showed me how to heat it up just how you like it."Cherie smiled as she ambled into the room, carrying Caroline's favorite mug."I also brought back the Friends boxset I stole from you so we can binge on it until we fall asleep."

Caroline's lips parted in shock, unable to process what was happening.

"You're here."She finally stated, sounding a mix between puzzled and relieved, not noticing as her mother let go of her hand and stood."You're, uh, you're here?"

Offering up no explanation, Cherie's grin remained as she pulled out the box set from behind her back and sat down on the best next to her sister, the spot their mother had been sitting on, placing the mug on the bedside table.

"Seasons one to ten."Cherie passed their mother with a small smile, eyes on her sister."You and me."

Liz lingered at the doorframe, lips quirking up into a small smile at the sight of her two girls together again. As close as they had been growing up, they had become distant and somewhat estranged due to the fact Cherie had decided to live with their father after their parents' divorce. And considering their parents hadn't parted on good terms, something that hadn't helped the fact, the pair had felt abandoned by the other.

But Liz always knew they would find one another again.

"I'll leave you girls to it."

The pair turned and smiled at their mother as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Cherie turned back to her little sister, tilting her head as Caroline's hand found hers.

"Tell me, do you sparkle like those ridiculous movies that you like?"

Caroline smiled and shook her head, bowing her head to hide the wetness in her eyes, but a stray tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Caroline's lower lip wobbled, and Cherie let out a breathy, sad sigh before kicking off her shoes, crawling underneath the sheets.

"It's okay, Care. It'll all be fine."

"How can it be fine?"Caroline asked, tone laced with devastation as her lower lip quivered. She peered up at her sister."Daddy _hates_ me."

Cherie covered them both with the blankets as Caroline rested her head on her elder sister's shoulder, tears running down her cheeks.

"Dad is stuck in his ways; he might come around."Cherie whispered, wiping Caroline's tears away before shrugging, voice lowering."He might not, but we don't need him. That's what I told him; that's what I told mom, and that's what I'm telling you."

Caroline raised her head, looking up at her sister."You left him?"

"Of course,"Cherie replied with a stern tone brushing a lock of stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear."Don't waste your tears, Care. Mom still loves you; your friends still love you and-"

Caroline tilted her head up with a look that made Cherie pause and suffer a pang to her chest when she saw the questioning glimmer in her sister's eyes.

"And _I_ still love you. You're my sister, Caroline."She whispered, grabbing the mug off of the bedside table and handing it to her sister."And you'll always be my sister. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or a-a Smurf."

Caroline's lips quirked upwards into a small smile, a smile that grew when Cherie handed her sister the mug of blood before settling down beside her. She moved with least amount of movement as possible because Caroline looked too comfortable with her head on Cherie's shoulder.

The pair sat in silence as Cherie placed the disk into the laptop DVD drive and began to set up the show for them to start the first season. Caroline watched her sister for a small while to calm herself down, somewhat relieved that Cherie didn't seem grossed out at the fact her sister was sipping blood beside her while awaiting for their favorite show to begin.

Curious, yes, but not grossed out.

"Right."Cherie muttered, resting back against the headboard and securing the laptop on her lap."One out of ten, Caroline, here we go."

The pair sat in comfortable silence as the theme tune started up, the nostalgia hitting the sisters hard as memories of being contently seated in front of the television screen while bickering over the 'we were on a break' lines came to their minds.

"Love you, Cher."

"I know."Cherie instantly murmured, eyes still focused on Caroline's laptop screen, but she shifted impossibly closer to her sister, tilting her head so that it rested atop of Caroline's."Love you _more._ "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see a chapter two, _please leave a review._**


	2. sun, sun, sun, here it comes

**A/N Wow! I did not expect the feedback; it made me smile! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, follow and favourite!**

* * *

 **"You ready?"**

"No."Caroline answered after a long moment, resting her cheek in her palm, elbow propped up on the side of the car, eyes shut as the fresh air hit her face."Yes."

Cherie's eyes flickered to her sister, to the road then back at her sister, trying to work out if her sister was truly ready. She'd given herself a week away from everything. A week of recovering from the torture their father had put her through, a week of coming to terms with the fact he might never accept who she was. A week of being with her sister as the pair rewatched their favorite show.

A week of hiding from her friends.

And it made Caroline feel relieved as well as some dread.

"Care-"

Caroline opened her eyes, inhaling and exhaling the fresh air, fingers playing with her curls.

"I'm ready."Caroline decided, smiling a little too forcefully at her reflection in the rear view mirror."I can't keep ignoring phone calls or house calls from them forever, can I?"

"Not if you want them to break down the door next time,"Cherie replied, fingers drumming against the steering wheel along to the beat of the music playing on the radio. She glanced at her sister again, noticing Caroline's nervous hair twirling around her fingers."I'm heading that way; I can drop you off if you want."

"You don't mind?"Caroline hopefully inquired, releasing a small sigh of relief when Cherie nodded."Where are you heading anyways?"

"The Grill. Apparently, I need to pay my way now that i'm moving back in."Playfully rolling her eyes, Cherie paused to glance at the time on her watch, mentally noting to try not to be late for her appointment."I'll stick around there for a while, schmooze a little then pick you up. Think i'll make it as a waitress?"

"As long as you remember that sneaking a drink here and there comes out of your paycheck. And might get you arrested 'cause you're still underage."Caroline remarked with a false, reprimanding tone, patting Cherie's hand before she let out a gasp."Oh, you have been drinking the vervain, have you?"

"Yeah, I have. _Every_ morning."Cherie answered, grimacing as she thought of the taste."But it's really-"

"Horrible, yeah, but it'll keep you from being compelled by vampires. Even me-"Caroline said the last part quite promptly with a quirky smile."just in case I turn into no-humanity Caroline.

"On that note, i might double up on it 'cause the only person I want in my head is-"

"Yeah, okay!"Holding a hand up to cut her sister off, Caroline shook her head with a sniff."I don't need to know what you want in a man."

"The feeling's mutual."Cherie's lips twitched upwards into a teasing smile, and she sent her sister a sideways glance. "But, just FYI, it's certainly not Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a small grin just as Cherie pulled into a parking space near the playing field where they practiced their cheers. They were a bit late but, as always, the cheerleaders were waiting for their head cheerleader. Caroline's smile slowly fell as the sound of teenagers chattering. It was a sound that used to make her smile as she sauntered through the halls as head cheerleader, people looking at her with envy. But now, since she had gone through the stages of being a vampire and growing up, Caroline had a different outlook on life now.

She wasn't girly little Caroline anymore, and now that she had her sister back, she wasn't so alone.

Bonnie, who was still on the team, turned and looked at them, eyebrows raised in shock as her gaze landed on Cherie. Elena, who was there to probably talk to the witch since she was no longer on the team, turned as-well, expression mirroring Bonnie's. Cherie offered the pair a small smile and a wave, smile faltering at Elena slightly before turned to her sister who was grabbing her bag from the back seat.

"Half three?"

"Yeah."Caroline nodded in response, double checking her features in the rear-view mirror."Half three."

"I'll make sure i'm here by before half three, and we'll go back to The Grill."Cherie's smile faltered a little in confusion and, after glancing around at students walking by she leaned a little closer."You can eat proper food, can you?"

"Yeah, I can."Caroline whispered back, feigning a smug smirk."I can eat and never gain a pound."

"You get to stay young for all eternity and never gain a pound?"Cherie playfully rolled her eyes as Caroline simpered to herself."Why do people hate vampires again?"

Quietly laughing to herself, Caroline got out of the car, hip checking the door behind her. Cherie watched her sister take a few steps as she turned the key in the ignition, the radio playing softly in the background, Cherie looked out for any other cars, prepared to take off.

Until she heard her name being called and heels making their way back to her car.

"Cherie?"

"Yeah?"Fingers letting go of her key after turning it back so that her car calmed down, Cherie halted her movements and raised her head, peering up at her sister over the rim of her sunglasses."What's wrong?"

Caroline lingered, turning to fully face her sister lowered her voice, the remnants of a smile still on her face but there was a notable change in its broadness. Caroline was a control freak; she hated not having control over what she couldn't control.

"You _will_ be here at half three, won't you?"

Cherie gave her vampire sister an understanding, big smile and nodded.

"On the dot."

Caroline firmly nodded back with her usual beaming smile, waving goodbye before she turned and ambled away. For the first time in a long time, there was a bounce in her step.

* * *

 **"...good work, girls! Same time tomorrow!"**

The cheerleaders, thin layers of sweat coating their foreheads, nodded and skipped off to change for their next class. Smiling at some of her fellow cheerleaders as they ambled off Caroline turned around and made her way over to where she had placed down her jacket and bag, picking up her water bottle and taking a sip from it.

After taking a few sips, she placed it back down and tightened her ponytail just in time to turn around and see Bonnie walking up to her, lips curving up when she saw her friend.

"So, you're back then?"

"Yep."Holding out her arms and letting them fall back at her sides, Caroline half smiled."Looks like it."

"We were worried."Bonnie's voice lowered to a whisper as a cheerleader passed them, not wanting her to hear their conversation."You weren't answering out calls, texts and your mom wouldn't let us through the front door."

Caroline, sensing that Bonnie was about to delve into a conversation about her being absent for two weeks, just looked at her best friend, unsure of what to say. She hadn't wanted to ignore everyone, but she had been mentally healing from her father's disappointment in her as well as the torture.

And she certainly didn't want to speak about it so soon.

"Were you ill?"

Shaking her head, Caroline let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm a vampire, Bon; I don't get ill."Caroline reached down and picked up her gym bag, securing it on her shoulder."I just wanted to spend time with Cher; we haven't seen each other in, like, _forever_."

Bonnie, while not seeming like she'd completely bought the response, didn't protest or attempt to further the conversation. She just nodded, turning and walking in time with Caroline when her friend started off towards the entrance.

"I know how much you missed her."

Caroline didn't say anything; she just nodded with a small smile, grip tightening on her bag strap.

"I remember you cried for a week when your dad took her with him."Bonnie carried on, stepping closer to her best friend and wrapping an arm around her."I'm happy for you, Care. I know you're close."

Smile still on her face, Caroline hummed."Yeah, it's good."

"But, are you sure it's safe for her to be here with everything that's happening?"Bonnie asked, smile fading a little, whispering once again."What if she-"

"She knows everything, Bonnie. My dad told her I was a vampire, and I told her everything else."Caroline cut in with a small nod."She's up to speed."

"What? Why?"

Caroline shrugged, slowing her pace a little."Because she's my sister and I trust her."

Completely halting her walking and giving Caroline no choice but to do the same, Bonnie looked troubled. Crossing her arms over her chest as thoughts of the worst that could happen came to mind, the witch started to panic.

"Now that Mikael is dead and Stefan's got his family, Klaus and Rebekah are even more than a threat."Bonnie gave a subtle nod across the field, and Caroline followed her gaze, eyes landing on Rebekah who stood with a small crowd of her own clique."If she can forgive him for killing their mother, she can forgive him for doing anything."

Bonnie and Caroline turned back to one another, the witch giving a wary headshake."She needs to be protected."

It was Caroline's turn to shake her head, and she did just that, defiant in her choice.

"Keeping secrets from those we love isn't protection, Bonnie, it's called being selfish. Elena learned that when she kept Jeremy in the darkness about everything, I learned it with my mom. If she knows everything, then i'll be able to protect her."Caroline frowned, refusing to think of the long road it took for her mother to be all right with the entire situation."I don't want to drive anyone else away, you know?"

Bonnie said nothing but her exasperated expression relaxed, and she stiffly nodded, silently telling Caroline that she was listening.

"Just stick with me here, all right?"Caroline beseeched, smiling hopefully at her best friend, palms meeting in a prayer position as she drew out. _"Please?"_

Bonnie, unable to resist Caroline's smile, didn't hold back her own smile at the sight. She remained silent for a few moments, frown upturning into a half smile before she eventually nodded.

"All right."Bonnie murmured, uncrossing her arms as she slowly came to terms with Caroline's decision, firmly repeating."All right."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you, I just want you to know more about the situation before I introduce her to our boys. I don't want it to seem rushed, I want you to know Cherie's opinions, thoughts, how close she is with her family and what type of person she is.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and, if you did and wish to see more of this story, please leave a review!**


	3. oh, when i saw her standing there

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **15:28—HIGH SCHOOL**

 _Remember school ends at half three._

Typing out a reply, Cherie smiled as she set aside her phone, careful to hide it just in case one of Liz's deputies caught her and snitched on her, just like one had a few years before to score points. The blonde turned her eyes back to the road, overtaking someone who was taking far too long, mouthing sorry when they honked their horn at her. Cherie turned down her music just in time to turn into the parking lot, about to take the space where Caroline could see her when she came out.

Only to step down hard on the brakes when a blue Camaro—a classic car that distracted her for a mere second—swerved and smoothly entered her parking space.

Lips parting in shock, Cherie's eyes zeroed in on the car and the driver.

"No way."

Cherie murmured a string of curses under her breath as the car in front of her came to a stop, the dark haired driver switching off his music before he slumped back against his seat.

"Dick!"

Cherie mumbled to herself as she took the spot next to him, parking and hurrying off her seatbelt before she got out of her car, slamming her door shut behind her and storming over to his vehicle. He was happily resting, his feet propped out, resting on top of his door which made it easier since the top was down. He tapped on his phone, a small smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the conversation he was having.

Oh, she was going to wipe that smirk off of his face.

The blonde cleared her throat to garner his attention but to no avail. He was either bluntly ignoring her or too engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone.

Cherie slowly ambled up to the side of the car, careful to dodge his propped up feet.

"Hello?"

"Hello."He greeted without looking up from his screen, completely uninterested in her attempt at making conversation."Goodbye. Go away."

"I want to talk."

"Mmm-hmm?"He, once more, replied without looking up and waved Cherie off with his hand."And I want to revisit the days where people had the ability to read signs. As in the sign where me not looking up means for you to go. Bye now."

Cherie snapped her mouth shut as a retort came to mind and forced herself to keep her temper in check. Rolled back her shoulders, Cherie watched him happily play with his phone and, before she could stop herself, she reached down and snatched the device from his hands. Now he had no choice but to meet her gaze, something he did somewhat resentfully.

"Hey!"

His head snapped up just in time to notice Cherie pocketing his phone, something she did with a smirk. Turning in time to meet his eyes—a pair of icy baby blues Cherie found herself noting—Cherie swallowed the girly giggle that threatened to spill when her eyes flickered over his features.

 _Oh, my._

"Bad boys-"Cherie paused to allow herself to check him out from head to toe."get their toys taking away."

Emphasizing away, Cherie pushed at his legs with a pointed glare, and he hummed with a flicker of annoyance in his eyes but complied, placing them back into the car as he straightened.

" _Boy?_ Rude."He drawled, straightening in his chair, anger suddenly gone from his tone and replaced with underlying playfulness."What can I do for you?"

Cherie clasped her hands on the door of the car and leaned down, eagerly sending back the playful glower he aimed at her.

"You took my parking space."

"You took my phone; I guess we're even."He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers—showing off a fancy ring Cherie's gaze lingered on—with a lopsided smirk playing on his lips."So, once you're done putting in your number, you're going to give it back."

Following him as he shifted closer, Cherie imitated his smile, tone softening.

"I am?"

"Mmm-hmm."He slowly nodded, resting his arm beside her hands on the car door, he tilted his head up."You are."

Her smile broadened down at him, and her eyes remained on his as she pulled his phone from her back pocket and handed it to him. His smirk turned somewhat suggestive as Cherie looked down at the screen, fingers tapping on it as she began to type in her name.

"...it's the least you could do for-"

"Cher?"

Snapping out of whatever daze she'd been in, Cherie's head snapped up at the sound of her sister. Turning her head, her lips curved up as Caroline appeared in front of her—a vampire trick apparently—a somewhat less happy smile on her face when she noticed who her elder sister was flirting with.

"Care."Cherie greeted, straightening to her height, tapping her watch to remind her."I'm on time."

"Yeah, you are."Caroline smiled at her sister before she waved a hand at Cherie's possible Saturday date night, glare making its way onto her face."What are you doing with him?"

Without giving her sister a chance to answer, Caroline narrowed her eyes and spoke once more, this time more demanding.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Picking up Stef. We've got business. Important, _British_ business. Kay?"Damon curtly answered, rolling his eyes in annoyance and doing his waving off motion again."Good. Bye."

Smile instantly faltering at the tone he'd used with her sister, Cherie glowered at Damon.

"Hey!"Tone sharp, Cherie tossed Damon's phone in his lap, crossing her arms over her chest."Don't speak to my sister like that."

Damon opened his mouth to retort but instantly stopped himself when a specific word processed. Sister. Eyes widening curiously, he leaned back in his chair, eyes flickering from blonde to blonde.

"Sister?"

The pair nodded, both wearing matching glares that were directed at Damon. And before he could carry on attempting to flirt with her sister, Caroline walked forward and clasped her sister by the wrist, pulling her away from him.

"He's bad and not in an _'Oh; he's so bad'_ hot way."Caroline firmly informed her sister as the pair strutted off, the younger Forbes holding tightly onto the elder one."We stay away from him, okay?"

Utterly confused, Cherie just nodded in response, chewing on her bottom lip when Damon wiggled his fingers as he watched them walk off. Unsure of how to play it out, Cherie waved back at Damon in a half-hearted manner, arm falling back at her side before Caroline could notice.

Damon continued to watch after them, toying with the phone in his lap, noticing its lack of Cherie's number.

"What about the number?"

* * *

 **LATER—THE GRILL**

 **"...and then she suffocated me, killing me and since his blood was in my system it turned me into a-"**

Caroline cut herself off when the waiter approached them with their food and milkshakes, snapping her mouth shut as soon as he was in earshot. Resting back against her seat, Caroline accepted her milkshake with eagerness, sending a pointed look to Cherie to ensure she got what Caroline was going to say.

"He sounds like a dick."Cherie bluntly asserted, murmuring thanks to the waiter as he placed her plate and drink in front of her."A total smokeshow but a complete dick."

"He's not that bad. Well, he _is_ but..."Caroline shrugged, watching the waiter walk off and quickly smiling at Matt when he came into sight before carrying on."it's tolerable in small amounts. He's been tolerable. He's actually had my back."

Ahhing in understanding, Cherie hummed in pleasure when she tasted her milkshake for the first time, keenly grabbing her fork and stabbing into as much fry as she could. As she did, she met Caroline's eyes over her glass, tone softening.

"With mom?"

"With mom."Caroline confirmed with a small nod, eyes drifting down to her food, small faltering a little."She wasn't so okay my _youknowwhat_ for a little while."

Cherie slowly nodded, pursing her lips as the reprimanded herself for not being there for her sister.

"She is now."

"She is now."Caroline restated a little more firmly with a pensive sigh, slumping back against the cushion of the booth."And Damon helped. In his Damon way."

"As long as he doesn't hurt you. I mean, I don't know what I could do against a _youknowwhat,_ but it's the sentiment that counts."Cherie took a long sip of her milkshake, pausing for a moment before adding."Who knew Mystic Falls was so exciting?"

"Mmm-hmm."Caroline quietly laughed as she took another long sip of her milkshake then quickly pierced through more fries with her fork as she replied."It's fine when people aren't dying."

Cherie chimed in with her own laughter as the pair went comfortably quiet, speaking now and then while they picked at their food. The pair slipped into their old dynamic; their silence filled with smiles and nods toward guys they thought were cute or the odd comment here and there about different topics. They were just comfortable being around each other again; it was just like old times.

And, just like old times, Caroline started to notice her sister's eyes flickering away every few seconds. Then there was the smile. The smile—slightly sly, pouty and radiant—that Cherie Forbes wore whenever there was a guy in her sights.

"Who are you looking at, Cher?"

Caroline's sudden question made Cherie squeak a little in shock, a sound the vampire sister simpered at. The elder Forbes' eyes shifted to her sister and, instantly recognizing the expression Caroline wore while studying her—an expression she'd come to realize Caroline donned whenever she _knew_ something _without_ having to be informed—Cherie still attempted to play it off.

Eyes glued to her foot, Cherie casually hummed questioningly.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"Caroline imitated with a roll her eyes, unimpressed by her sister's attempt at bluffing."I can hear your heartbeat and unless your food is turning you on, are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Resting her chin on her hand, Caroline directed a knowing look at her sister who slowly raised her head.

"Care!"The elder blonde gasped in horror, leaning forward and lowering her voice."You can tell?"

"I can hear your heartbeat, but I know that look."Caroline said almost scoldingly, pointing to her sister with her fork."You used to give Marshall Davies that look."

Cherie opened her mouth to counter only to stop short when she realized there was no use.

"Fine!"Cherie gave up and leaned forward once more, voice lowering to a whisper."Tall, dark and handsome. Nine o'clock."

"Always a win."Caroline hummed, absent-mindedly playing with her salad with her fork."Eye contact?"

"At least four seconds every twenty seconds."Cherie surmised, eyes drifting from her sister to him, head bowing a little when his mouth curved up into a smile."Totally drawn out. He's got eyes for days."

Caroline's mouth formed an O at the little to no description her sister had given her and slowly turned her head to where Cherie was subtly pointing at. She grinned in anticipation, expecting to encounter a handsome bartender or a hunky Timberwolf.

She encountered neither.

Instead what her eyes landed on was a certain Original hybrid who, at noticing Caroline's eyes on him, offered the young vampire a smug smirk.

"Good afternoon, love."

Her grin instantly faltered when the Original raised his glass at Caroline, tilting his head somewhat complacently before quietly laughing to himself when Caroline swiftly turned around to face her sister.

She rolled her eyes before turning back around, shaking her head at her sister.

"Seriously?!"Caroline hissed, fork clattering onto her plate, the sound making Cherie jump in suprise."Cher, do you have a psycho radar or something?"

Cherie's face fell at Caroline's tone, her brows furrowing as she—given no choice but to look away when Caroline snapped her fingers at her—shook her head in complete confusion.

"What?"

"That-"Caroline paused to motion over her shoulder at the hybrid who still watched the pair."That's Klaus Mikaelson."

Like her sister, Cherie's eyes went wide at the revelation, and—with a guilty whimper—she quickly and reluctantly rerouted her gaze from the Original to her sister.

"Klaus?"She muttered just above a murmur, something that did no good as she heard a faint chuckle following her utterance of the name."As in..."

Cherie trailed off questingly, grip tightening around her fork with Caroline nodded zestfully.

"As in psycho Klaus, yes!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	4. i see you live on love street

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Stop staring at him!"**

Cherie let out a yelp when her sister kicked her shin, making her glare over at her."I am not! I just happened to see someone I know, and he walked over in the direction of him."

"You're a horrible liar. Stop staring at him. He's a dick!"

"Tyler's a dick, and you're dating him."

Cherie found herself zoning out as Caroline began to speak even though she tried her hardest not to. Klaus quirked his eyebrow, lips curving up into a crooked smirk as his blue/green eyes claimed Cherie's again. She chewed on her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling as Klaus tilted his head once more, picking up his glass.

"Tyler's not so bad now, and he hasn't spent a thousand years killing people."

Caroline rolled her eyes, stabbing her fork into what was left of her food, glaring at her sister once again when she noticed the other blonde's eyes glancing over Caroline's shoulder.

"Cher, stop!"

Cherie jumped, slightly startled, and released a long sigh as she stomped her foot in a child-like manner. She picked up her fork again, playing with her food after tearing her gaze from the Original hybrid.

"Fine!"

Caroline, acting like a mother would when she found out her daughter was dating the town's bad boy, stood up without warning. She quickly set down money for the bill as she reached forward and grabbed her elder sister by the wrist. Caroline glared at Klaus as she pulled her sister up from the booth, making Cherie cry out in shock.

"Care, what are you doing?"

Caroline grabbed their coats, dragging the elder female behind her to the exit."We are going home."

"Caroline!"

She dragged her sister down the stairs that led to the exit, shaking her head."We're going home to watch Friends!"

The two sisters left the Grill, the blonde vampire throwing Cherie's coat into her sister's embrace. Cherie shrugged it on, pulling out her car keys as she two made their way across the road to where her car was. Cherie followed her younger sister who was making a show of lecturing about bad choices in men, only making the elder sister smile and shake her head.

"Bad boys are _bad!_ "

"I get it, Caroline, i'll marry a priest."

She twirled her keyring around her finger as they neared her car, only to hear a chuckle behind her.

"Come on, Caroline; your words might make the poor love think i'm all bad."

Caroline and Cherie froze, the vampire sister rolling her eyes as the two turned around to see Klaus standing behind them.

As always, he wore his famous crooked smile.

"You are all bad."

Klaus chuckled before his reached out towards Cherie, head tilting once more."I believe we haven't been formally introduced."

Cherie glanced at Klaus' hand and, just as she was about to reach out with her own, Caroline grabbed her sister's hand. Cherie turned her head to her sister who shook her head firmly, eyes telling her that Caroline would break a bone if she had to.

"Cher, he's evil."

Cherie glanced at her sister then back at Klaus, arching an eyebrow.

"That's true; i'm as evil as it gets."Klaus smirked, eyes not leaving Cherie's."But that doesn't mean that I can't be _nice_."

He offered her his hand again and Cherie, as if possessed as he smiled at her, reached out and shook his hand. She watched his every move as if trying to find something ugly on the outside even though she knew he wasn't all good inside.

Caroline let out a long sigh, turning away from the pair."Oh, my God."

Klaus ignored the female vampire as he shook Cherie's hand before he brought it to his lips, about to press a kiss to it.

But, at the last second, she pulled away.

Klaus snapped his head up, confused.

"You may have pretty eyes..."Cherie tilted her head, a small smile on her face."but you're not that lucky."

Klaus stood there, dumbfounded.

Caroline giggled as Cherie locked arms with her, the two beginning to walk away.

"Can we start when Ross and Rachel first kiss?"

"Nope."Caroline shook her head firmly."Never say that to a control freak."

"You're not a freak...you're _unique_."

Caroline rested her head on Cherie's shoulder, sighing happily as they sauntered off. The Original hybrid watched the two sisters get into Cherie's car and drive off.

He looked around as if expecting someone to come out and tell him what had happened.

She had given him the _look_.

The look women had given him whenever they wanted him for over a _thousand_ years.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

" **Okay, okay!"**

Cherie rubbed her tired eyes as she made her way down the stairs, clutching her forehead as she got to the last few steps. Her hangover was getting worse with each step she took, and she swore quietly as she remembered the wine she and Caroline had drank while watching Friends all night. They had only gone to bed less than four hours before, and Cherie hadn't slept until an hour after that.

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

"I'm coming!"

The blonde almost stumbled down the last few steps, finally noticing that she was only wearing one sock.

Where had her other sock gone?

Cherie shrugged and finally opened the door, stumbling slightly as she lost her footing. She regained her balance, leaning against the doorframe. She cried out, hand covering her eyes as the sun glared at her.

She kept her hand over her eyes as she harshly greeted the person on the other side.

"What?"

A chuckle was her response before a male voice said."You look rough."

"I know this is rude but please shut up. It's, like, eight in the morning."

Cherie let her hand drop, squinting as she tried to figure out the source of the voice."Are you dying?"

"No."

"Do you have chocolate?"

"No."

Cherie turned, starting to close the door."Then go away."

The door almost shut but a foot stopped it. She sighed, leaning against the door to try and hurt the person on the other side of the door. Cherie swore, finally giving up and opening the door, eyes now used to the sun. The blonde rolled her eyes as she processed the features of the person standing in front of her.

Damon Salvatore.

The moron who had hurt and turned her sister.

The handsome moron who had woken her up from her dream of Chandler Bing.

Damon also leant against the doorframe, arms across his chest as he grinned at her."You're not a morning person, are you?"

"I have a hangover, i've lost a sock, and i'm hungry."

His blue eyes glanced down at her feet where one was bare."Cute purple nail-polish. Is that a rose on the side of your foot? Hot."

She rolled her eyes, hiding her bare foot behind her leg and looked up at him."What do you want? Caroline is at school, and my mom is at work."

"I know."

She narrowed her eyes at the vampire."Then why are you here?"

"Stefan is at school with Elena and I was bored."He shrugged, waggling his eyebrows as he stared at her.

"That doesn't explain why you're here to see _me_."

"I also thought we started off on the wrong foot. Caroline's probably told you about our history, and I know you think i'm a dick. Am I right?"He paused and she nodded with an eager smile, making him roll his eyes."I thought that so I came to see if you would like to have breakfast with me and get to know me."

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head. She looked down at herself, rolling her eyes. The blonde wore her nightgown and had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"I'm not going out. I haven't washed my hair, don't have makeup on and-"

"Who said anything about going out?"

She frowned, confused."Huh?"

He suddenly pulled his arm out from his back, revealing a large bag from the small local store that sold cakes, scones and all sorts of yummy goodness. Her mouth watered as the scent of freshly baked food that made her stomach rumble.

Apparently hearing this, Damon arched his eyebrow and smirked, tilting his head.

"What do you say?"

Cherie licked her dry lips, hand on her hip."Why should I allow the person who mentally and physically hurt my sister inside of my house?"

"Uh, because i'm already invited in and because I have food?"

The female straightened at the mention that he already was invited in. She swallowed nervously, hoping that he wouldn't eat her for breakfast.

"I'm not gonna kill you. _Promise_."He said as if reading her mind, waving the bag back and forth."You know you want it."

The blonde stared at the bag and the Salvatore brother, slightly wondering why he was bringing her breakfast before her hunger took over.

She stepped aside, hands on her hips and he smirked at her before entering.

"Kitchen? If you're good-"

The sound of a slap echoed throughout the house, and Damon's head snapped to the side. He rubbed his jaw as he turned back to her, blue eyes glaring before he smirked. The vampire ignored the hand print on his cheek as he offered her a wink.

"That was hot."

Cherie glared at him, taking the bag from the vampire."That's for hurting my sister."

She suddenly smiled at him before turning on her heel and grabbing his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	5. wise men say only fools rush in

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Forbes Residence**

" **What did you do before the age of technology?"**

Cherie licked her fingers of chocolate as she waited for Damon to respond. Damon pretended to think about her question as he placed another slice of chocolate cake in front of her even though she protested. She looked down at the cake and licked her lips before grabbing her fork, digging in.

"What do you think? We were forced to speak to each other, and we also had to go outside. You wanted to take a girl out on a date you had to ask her face to face instead texting her _**'**_ _H_ _ey babe, wanna Netflix and chill?_ _ **'**_ "

Cherie didn't hide the smile that appeared on her face."So basically it was the stone age?"

"If you call a century and a half ago the stone age then yeah."

Cherie quirked her eyebrow in something close to interest that made Damon cock his head, blue eyes flashing with pride. He was proud that he had made her mask of blankness fade and made her smile, even if it was a small one.

She scrunched up her face in fake disgust."Oh, you're really old. Care said you were ancient, but you're...timeworn."

"And yet I don't look a day over twenty-five."Damon said, tearing off a piece of his muffin and popped it into his mouth."Eternal youth has its benefits."

"Twenty-five?"She repeated, earning a nod from Damon and she rolled her eyes."Yeah, right."

"It's true."He playfully glared at her, feigning offence."We didn't have the creams they do now to help with age."

She didn't respond.

Instead, Cherie sliced off another piece of her cake and brought the fork to her lips. Damon frowned, both curious and somewhat offended that the blonde wasn't smiling and giggling at his words. He leant forward, index finger brushing underneath her chin and he tilted her head up.

She, once again, quirked her eyebrow and looking at him as if he were a little child begging for her attention.

"Are you saying that this face isn't nice to look at?"Damon murmured, cocking his head as she gave him a blank look."Huh?"

Cherie let her eyes roam over Damon's face, taking in every inch of it. Her blue orbs trailed over his lips, noticing that his teeth had sunk into his bottom one and then looked upwards, gaze processing his sharp jawline and his skin. Her eyes finally met his and the human attempted to read him. Light, baby blue orbs stared into her own. They were almost identical to her own but, unlike hers, they knew more than she did.

They held stories; they'd seen things that she could never imagine, good and bad.

She wondered what magic it took to enforce someone never getting older and how Damon never got bored of looking in the mirror.

"Now you've had a front row seat up close, Cherie, what do you think?"

Cherie leered at Damon for a long moment, hand coming up and grabbing his wrist, placing it back down on the table.

"Just because you're attractive on the outside doesn't mean you're not ugly on the inside, Damon."

He blinked, smirk dropping as he took in her words.

Cherie looked at him as a series of emotions played out on his face.

Confusion, shock, irritated then offence.

This showed her that he was more than the smug, he was a whole person.

"But that's not because you're the undead."Cherie suddenly added, straightening with a small smile."It's because you're a person. We're all ugly on the inside, even the best people are, it proves that we exist. As Hannah Montana said, 'everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days.'"

Damon, still in confusion, felt like he was grasping at straws.

"I abused your sister and tried to kill her."

She froze for a long moment, twirling her fork around her fingers.

"She forgives you. Sort of."

He cocked his head, whispering."Have you?"

She merely nodded.

Damon, just about to smile again, suddenly cried out as something hard hit his cheek.

His jaw clenched, and he snapped his head in Cherie's direction.

She had slapped him again.

He met her gaze, and she smiled at him. Her bright smile that somehow made his heart speed up. Her smile wasn't one of hate or disgust.

It wasn't even one of kinship or attraction.

It was kind.

"What was that for?"

"I like slapping you."She sat back down on her chair, clearing her throat with a shrug."Now I forgive you."

Cherie leant over the table and grabbed the bag filled with more yummy goodness."Did you get some carrot cake?"

Damon remained in his position, still hovered over the table and his gaze still on her.

 _Huh. How about that?_

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Oh, she's pretty..."**

Klaus blinked, the pencil lifting from the sketchbook, and he looked up to see his beloved sister standing over him. She cocked her head, gaze trailing over the sketch her brother had drawn. He had always been very talented with his drawing and painting. She knew that it soothed him. He had spent most of the day in the front room with his dear sketchbook in his lap and pencil in hand.

Klaus tilted his head, eyes on the sketch.

His jaw clenched as his gaze trailed over the drawing.

Cherie was in the booth she'd been sitting at when he'd first saw her. He had taken a mental picture of it. Her smile was a genuine one, the smile she had worn when her sister had been speaking about what had happened when Cherie had been gone. The smile was broad and filled with love. Her chin was resting in her hand, and her head was tilted slightly as she happily listened to her sister.

It was a simple moment, nothing special but the look in Cherie's eyes, the look Klaus had spent hours perfecting, was something that he couldn't describe.

 _Pretty doesn't begin to describe it._

"Who is she?"

Klaus tapped the top of the pencil against the sketchbook as he responded."Nobody."

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, clearly not believing him.

"Liar!"

Rebekah ignored his glare as she repeated."Who is she?"

Klaus tried to control his temper as she demanded answers.

"'Bekah..."

"Is she the reason you've been sitting with a smile on your face all morning?"

"I have not been smiling."

"Your face says otherwise."Rebekah hummed, snatching the sketchbook from her brother, ignoring his threats.

"Rebekah, give it to me back before I-"

"Hush!"

She nudged her brother with her hip, making him straighten so that she could sit on the arm of the chair. The rest of the sofa was free, but she insisted on annoying him.

Rebekah leant her hand on the back of the couch so that she was comfy and looked down at the sketchbook again. Klaus leant back against her as her other hand rested on his shoulder, perfect nails tapping against his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"History is first period, and I lived through it."Rebekah waved him off before adding."Stop changing the subject and tell me who she is."

Klaus, knowing that Rebekah wouldn't give up, released a long sigh before answering."Her name is Cherie."

"Cherie who?"

"Do you think I know her last name?"Klaus retorted, pretending to not bother about the woman he had sketched."Why would I bother?"

"You never sketch someone who doesn't steal your attention, Nik."Rebekah rolled her eyes as if it were obvious."When something catches your attention, you become obsessed. It's creepy. Tell me her last name."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and spoke somewhat childishly."I am not creepy."

"Tell me about her."

"She's the sister of the newborn vampire who is quite vexing."Klaus said with a tired breath, taking the sketchbook back from Rebekah."The schoolgirl who irks you."

Rebekah didn't need more information, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Caroline Forbes?"

Klaus nodded.

Rebekah looked annoyed at the mere mention of the vampire."Why must you become involved with the most infuriating women? If she's anything like that little-"

"She's not."Klaus scowled, twirling his pencil around his long fingers."She's something else. When I thought i'd figured her out, she surprised me."

Rebekah watched as small smile curved at Klaus' lips."She gave me a run for my money."

Klaus because quite obsessed when something peaked his interest, and she supposed the girl was no different.

Rebekah giggled, surprised."Oh."

Rebekah knew how charming her brother was.

Women had been falling at his feet for over a thousand years.

Klaus snapped the sketchbook shut, and he looked up at his sister.

"I want her, Rebekah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes again, amused."You mean you want my help, don't you?"

Klaus stared at the blonde Original, looking conflicted. He didn't want to give Rebekah the satisfaction of admitting that he needed her help nor did he want to admit that he was having trouble.

But she was the only woman he knew and one of the few he trusted.

He needed her help.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	6. i'll admit that I'm a fool for you

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Treat her like a human."**

Rebekah's advice replayed in Klaus' mind as he got out of his overly expensive car, shutting the door behind him as he straightened. The Original stood for a few moments, frozen in his thoughts as he leant against the car behind him. His fingers drummed against the door of his car as he pondered about what he was about to do.

 _Be nice. Offer to take her out for a drink which you'll pay for. No compulsion. You want her to like you? Show her the real you. She's **human** , Nik, treat her like one_

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance before he pushed away from his car.

Since when he did take advice from his sister?

"Woman have been falling at my feet for a thousand years. Some because of the mention of my name."Klaus mumbled as he pocketed his keys."Why should this one be any different?"

 _Because she didn't fall for it the first time._

The Original began to amble up the pathway to the Forbes house. It reminded him of a suburban, ordinary house on an ordinary street but he knew different. There was nothing ordinary about Mystic Falls and that's what made it exciting.

As he neared the house, Klaus felt something in his stomach, a feeling that only got worse as he stopped at the porch.

A fluttering.

Klaus decided he didn't like it.

The Original made his way up the three steps to the porch and, just as he was about to walk to the door, a voice stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Klaus froze, the shrill tone of the woman behind him making him frown in annoyance.

 _Oh, bloody hell._

He slowly turned around, gaze landing on Caroline who stood around a meter from him, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

She arched her eyebrow when he didn't answer quickly enough, and Klaus rolled his eyes. Now he understood why Rebekah found her so annoying; she had a knack for trying to intimidate those older than her. It was both impressive but irritating at the same time.

"I am merely looking around the town that was once my home."

She cocked her head, clearly not believing him."And that entails you stalking my home like a creep, does it?"

"I was not-"

"You sat in your car for a whole ten minutes."Caroline cut him off, and when he gave her a confused look, she added."Yeah, I watched you, whatever."

"Isn't that a bit creepy, love?"

"I was making sure you're here for what I think you're here for."Klaus' brow furrowed at her jumble of words and Caroline shrugged."And now that I do, i'm not happy about it. You have to go."

Klaus' eyes darkened dangerously at the order.

He didn't like to be ordered around, especially by someone who didn't know him.

The Original stalked forward menacingly, and Caroline backed up a step, eyes widening as Klaus' eyes flashed amber.

"Do you have any clue who you're talking to?"

A flash of panic appeared in Caroline's eyes, but she held her ground."I do. That's why I don't want you anywhere near my home let alone my sister."

"Isn't that her choice to make?"

"Like you know anything about letting someone you love make choices."Caroline retorted with a scoff."I've heard what you've done to guys who wanted to date your crazy sister."

A growl came from Klaus at the mention of his sister and his fingers curled into his palm at the insult. Caroline swallowed, scolding herself for the insult towards Rebekah as a murderous look appeared on Klaus' face. Klaus' hand came up and shot forward, long fingers locking around Caroline's neck.

He lifted her up into the air but he didn't strangle her, he just held her there dangling like fish on a hook.

Then, all of a sudden, a smile crawled onto his face, and he backed away from Caroline, letting her back down onto her feet.

Klaus moved around in a small circle, spinning around on his heels, hands held up."Love, i'm a thousand years old, I rarely get played for a fool."

Caroline's eyes widened, and she stumbled over her words."W-What?"

"Silly girl."Klaus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement."You didn't really think that your little game would work on _me_ , did you?"

Klaus flashed forward, clapping his hands in front of Caroline's face, making her jump."As much as I would love to _tear_ your beating heart out through your mouth, I won't. Not right now anyway. I know how much your lovely sister loves you and i'm already having a hard time luring her into my grasp."

Klaus let his hands fall back at his sides, smile still on his face.

"Now, tell me, sweetheart,"Klaus started, meeting Caroline's eyes with a glint in his eye that made her shift uncomfortably."Does your sister prefer chocolates or flowers?"

"What?"

"I'm sure the heart of her sister in a box won't work, so I have to think like a human to _charm_ a human."

Caroline's face flushed sheepishly, but she raised her chin defiantly.

"What makes you think she'll give you the time of day?"

"Because I see how worried you are."Klaus simply replied, looking smug with himself."If I didn't have a chance with your darling sister, love, you wouldn't be so worried about me."

Caroline shrugged, hiding her wavering look.

"Of course i'm be worried about a _psycho_ sniffing around my sister."

"Psycho, hmm?"Klaus raised his eyebrows, clearly enjoying the trepidation Caroline felt around him."Is that supposed to be an insult, love?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond with a harsh retort, but the sound of her front door opening caught both of their sensitive ears.

Cherie stood on the porch and, as soon as she saw Klaus, her brows furrowed. Her gaze flickered between them and, as soon as she saw that her sister was unharmed, the elder Forbes sister calmed down.

"You again?"Cherie raised her eyebrows but not in annoyance, in perplexity."You're everywhere. You're like, um, like-"

Klaus cut in to help her, smirk gracing his face."Like God?"

Cherie shook her head, hands on her hips."No, like a dark cloud."

Klaus chuckled, a smile replacing his smug smirk as he walked toward her until he was stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Caroline watched him nervously, trailing behind the Original closely, unsure how to act.

"You're full of spirit. I like that."

Cherie didn't say anything; she just stood staring down at the Original. Caroline watched quietly but, when she saw Klaus' foot raise so that he could move up the steps leading to her home, the blonde vampire flashed forward.

Klaus took a step backwards as Caroline appeared in front of him, blocking his view of Cherie.

"Stay away from her."

His jaw clenched as he fought to keep his temper at bay."If I wanted her dead, love, she'd be dead."

"I know, that's why I want you far away from her."

A growl ripped from Klaus' throat as Caroline refused to back down. The two glared at each other until Caroline looked away when a hand came down on her shoulder gently.

"There's some carrot cake in the kitchen."Cherie said with a small smile at her sister, turning Caroline around to face her."Why don't you go and cut some up for us? By the time you're done, we'll be finished."

"Cher-"

"He'll go by the time the carrot cake is cut up."Cherie cut in, looking over at Klaus."Will you?"

Klaus looked like he wanted to protest but when Cherie arched her eyebrow, he nodded. Carline observed the Original and her sister quietly, hands on her hips, it clear that she was unhappy.

"Fine but i'm not happy about it."

Cherie nodded, smiling at Caroline."I'll be fine. Like he said, i'd be dead if already if that's what he wanted."

Klaus nodded smugly, fingers uncurling from his fist."That's true."

Caroline glared at Klaus one more time before she turned and strutted away inside the house, shutting the door behind her. Klaus felt the urge to slowly tear the younger Forbes sister limb from limb slowly melt away as he heard her drift out of earshot.

Cherie turned back to him, still standing on the porch."Why are you here?"

The Original looked up at her, hand behind his back."I came to see you."

"I got that when you looked like you wanted to kill my sister."Cherie nodded, leaning against the frame of the porch."Why are you here to see me?"

"You regaled me last time we met."

Cherie gave him a pointed look.

"Is that because I didn't swoon when you gave me a minute of your attention?"

"I admit that I am not used to being refused, especially by a human."Klaus admitted with a nod before meeting her gaze again."But then I noticed that you also didn't look repulsed by me even after all your sister has told you about me."

Cherie danced her fingers along the pillar of her porch as she looked down at the Original. She'd noticed that he hadn't made another attempt at getting closer to her and she wasn't sure if that was bad or good.

The blonde human let her eyes trail over his face before she spoke again."So it's all true? You're ancient?"

"I wouldn't call a thousand years old ancient, love."

"A thousand? Huh, Caroline was right."Cherie hummed, thinking back to the conversation with her sister before she turned her attention back to Klaus."You were around in the sixties and seventies. Did you wear bellbottoms? Did you go to Woodstock?"

Klaus couldn't stop his smile at the curious tone in her voice.

"I'd love to tell you."

Cherie tilted her head once more, noticing the change in his tone."What do you want?"

Klaus replied without hesitation, hands still behind his back."Have dinner with me."

Cherie blinked in surprise and, going by her expression; Klaus expected her to outright refuse.

But instead, she said."With you? Alone?"

The Original sensed the hesitance in her voice and he nodded in understanding."If it would make you feel safer, we could have it at the Grill."

"Can I bring a weapon?"She asked, moving one down one step but her arms still crossed over her chest defensively."I know it wouldn't work on you, but I would like to be known as a fighter right to the end."

She couldn't stop her smile as Klaus chuckled.

"If it makes you feel safer, love, i'll bring one for you."

Cherie let her arms drop to her sides and her fingers tangled in front of her."If I do go to dinner with you, will you give me your word that you won't hurt my sister again?"

Klaus looked tempted to protest, but he finally gave a nod."I give you my word."

She gave him a small appreciative smile, and Klaus waited a moment before he spoke, voice softening."So, Cherie, would you have dinner with me?"

Cherie purposely waited five whole seconds just to mentally capture the hidden hopefulness in his eyes before she finally nodded.

"Yes."

Klaus stared at her without reaction and Cherie bit back a giggle, taking one step down closer to him so that they were at height level since she was on the last step.

"Yes, I will have dinner with you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, please leave a review!**


	7. i was drawn by your grace

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **I can't believe you're going on a date with _Klaus Mikaelson!_ "**

Cherie rolled her eyes at Caroline from the mirror she was stood in front of as her sister sat on the end of her bed, legs crossed. The blonde smoothed down the dress she had picked out which was a black off the shoulder lace dress. It was simple. It wasn't trying too hard, but it wasn't too casual that said she hadn't put any thought into it.

"It's not a date."Cherie softly defended herself, shrugging one shoulder."It's _dinner_."

Cherie nodded in agreement with herself, spinning around to look at herself in the mirror.

She had agreed to meet Klaus at the Grill by six. He had offered to send a town car to her, but she had refused. She wasn't a Queen, it all sounded over the top to her.

"And you might be the first course."Caroline sing songed, laughing when Cherie glared at her.

"Care!"

The younger sister let her smile fade as she showed how worried she was."Let me come with you, Cher, _please!_ "

Cherie turned around from the mirror, slipping into her flats, she hated not being comfortable. She shook her head as Caroline sent her a pleading look, the vampire sibling had been trying to talk Cherie out of it ever since she'd found out that Cherie had agreed to dinner. Cherie had refused, she'd given her word, and she didn't break it.

"No."

"Cher, please!"Caroline stood from the edge of the bed, hands on her hips."He's not a nice person. Actually, he _isn't_ a person, he's a _monster!_ "

Cherie didn't reply to that, but it was clear that she'd _heard_ it.

Instead, she walked over to her little sister and placed her hand on Caroline's shoulders.

"How about we make a compromise?"Cherie raised her eyebrow, and when Caroline hesitantly nodded, she continued."If i'm not back by nine and I haven't called you to tell you that i'm all right, come and get me, okay?"

Caroline chewed on her lower lip, pondering the deal until she finally nodded, giving in. Her sister was just as headstrong as Caroline; it was something that had been handed down from the women in their family and she both hated and loved that about Cherie.

"Fine,"Caroline sighed, eyebrows raising as the pointed at her sister."but i'm still not happy about it."

"You've made that clear."Cherie said, leaning forward and kissing her sister's cheek."I've got to leave now."

Caroline looked like she wanted to protest but she kept her mouth shut.

Cherie smiled as she picked up her jacket and shrugged it on before holding out her arms.

"How do I look?"

Caroline looked at her sister, and she couldn't stop her small smile, her eyes turning a little lighter.

"Perfect."Caroline grinned as she followed her sister to the front door."The flats were a good idea for the running away part."

Cherie sent her sister a playful glare."Hilarious."

Cherie moved to open the front door, but Caroline flashed in front of her.

"Wait!"

"Caroline-"

"You've taken vervain today, right?"Caroline asked, anxiety laced in her tone, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Cherie nodded."Good, at least if he bites you, it won't be pleasant."

Cherie rolled her eyes before she pulled her sister in for a hug, smiling when Caroline embraced her tightly.

"It was nice knowing you; i call dibs on your shoes."Caroline mumbled, clearly forcing the humour, and she hugged Cherie tighter as she whispered."Love you."

"I love you."

Cherie squeezed her lovingly, pulling back from the hug and poking Caroline's cheek with a teasing grin.

"Not stop being sentimental and let me out. The sooner I leave the sooner I can return, right?"

Caroline sighed, reluctantly stepping aside and letting Cherie pass.

* * *

 **The Grill**

" **You came."**

Cherie arched an eyebrow as she ventured further into the Grill, her gaze immediately landing on the source of the voice. Klaus stood on the steps that led to the actual bar, his hands behind his back. He, like her, was dressed casual but no so casual that it seemed he'd put no effort in.

"You didn't think i'd stand up the all mighty Klaus Mikaelson, did you?"

Cherie cocked her head, giving him an almost teasing look that made him smirk."

"Most people wouldn't dare but you're not most people, are you, love?"

He took the time to relish in her smile before gesturing to the table he acquired for them.

"Please, sit with me."

She followed to where he'd motioned at and made her way over to the table, taking that time to look around the Grill. There was nothing out of the ordinary, like Klaus had promised. Chatter filled the bar, regulars sat around and ordered their drinks, friends were together.

Klaus waited for Cherie to sit down before he took his seat across from her.

He eyed her for a short moment as their drinks were poured, smiling a little as she seemed comfortable enough to sip at her drink without questioning if he'd poisoned it or not.

Cherie looked around the bar again until her eyes landed on Matt who was behind the bar on his shift. He had a towel draped over his shoulder and was serving a regular.

Matt had no chance against Klaus if the hybrid decided to do something, she knew that he would be just as defenceless as her. But Matt, like the Grill, was familiar and she felt a sense of comfort knowing that he was there.

As if sensing her eyes on him, Matt lifted his head and gave her a grin. It was evident he wasn't happy with the situation, but he'd never leave her behind to fend for herself.

Cherie smiled back and returned her attention to Klaus.

"You listened to me."

Klaus shrugged one shoulder as he picked up his glass."It's not ideal for me, but you wanted to be in familiar surroundings. Do not worry; your friend is on vervain, and I haven't harmed him even though i'm tempted to do so because he has no manners towards his elders."

Cherie just rolled her eyes and took off her coat, another sign that she felt somewhat comfortable.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Klaus suddenly snapped his fingers, and a tall man came up, handing Klaus two different grenades that he looked at with disdain.

"I would've brought the crossbow, but you'd be more skilful with these, I doubt you've been taught to hit your target with a crossbow, love."

She frowned, peering at the grenades inquisitively."What are in those?"

"Wolfsbane."Klaus said, nodding at one grenade before the other."Vervain."

Klaus placed the grenades at each side of Cherie on her side of the table."Each would give you at least five seconds to run, but together you'd have a good ten. I can't die from them, of course, but they'd incapacitate me for those ten seconds."

Cherie's fingers uncurled from her palm, and she curiously moved to touch the grenades but quickly stopped herself, eyes meeting Klaus'.

He nodded and, for some reason, she trusted that and touched the weapons. Then, as she realised that she wasn't going to be hurt just by touching them, the human picked them up and set them down close beside her.

She lifted her head again and gave Klaus a big smile that made his lips curve up.

She had weapons and a sense of comfort with Matt at the bar. Cherie felt safe and grew more relaxed as she felt no sense of intimidation with Klaus.

"Thank you."

He looked somewhat surprised at the simple two words.

The Original eyed her for some reason she didn't know until he nodded."Of course."

He perked up as food was placed in front of them and he watched Cherie as she looked down a the plate, eyebrow quirking.

"Spaghetti Bolognese."She mumbled, giving Klaus a half impressed and half curious look."How did you know my favourite food?"

Klaus gave her a smug grin as he picked up his fork, nodding over to Matt.

"Your friend was useful for something."

Cherie rolled her eyes once more as Klaus gave her a crooked grin and she hid her smile by looking back down at her foot, picking up her own fork.

"I was expecting a compelled chef from France or something to serve me something I didn't know the name of."

Klaus cocked his head, twirling the spaghetti around his fork before he pointed at her with it.

"You're thinking of the wrong Mikaelson brother, sweetheart."He spoke with a scolding tone, tutting with a shake of his head."Those small portions with names you cannot pronounce are Elijah's forte."

"So snobby is something I can cross out then?"

He nodded, raising his glass as he spoke."I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do, love."

She hummed as her, and Klaus' glasses were re-filled.

"You do have to know your enemy."

His smile fell from his face, and he shook his head. Klaus was silent until the waiters were out of earshot before he spoke.

"I'm not your enemy."Klaus stated with a small smile, but it was evident he was serious."All right?"

He stared at her until she nodded silently, looking down at the fingers that were grasping her chin before she met his eyes again.

Klaus remained inches from her face before he cleared his throat and sat back down. Everything returned to normal, the tension fading as he picked up his fork again, his expression remaining impassive.

"So why did you return home?"

"My little sister needed me, so I came home."Cherie quickly answered, smiling softly at the mention of her sister."and I kinda missed my little town."

Klaus' crooked smirk returned, and he looked over at her, quirking an eyebrow.

She knew that look.

"Maybe next time I could show you where my family and I used to reside before Mystic Falls existed."

"Next time?"She repeated, raising both her eyebrows questioningly."Who says there will be a next time?"

Klaus' eyes flickered away for a moment before his smug smirk returned.

"Come on, love,"Klaus set down his fork and knife, resting his chin on the top of his hand."aren't you at the least bit enticed by me?"

Copying him, she also put down her fork and knife, not shying away from his gaze.

"You have beautiful eyes, an accent that makes my legs wobble and a face that never gets boring,"She honestly said, not missing Klaus' smug smile before she added."but that doesn't mean i'm gonna sprawl out in front of you and beg you to ravish me."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, giving the human a once over, clearly imagining her doing exactly that before she cleared her throat, demanding he stop it.

"I am the most powerful being in the world; I am immortal."

The human held out her hands, clearly not affected by Klaus' cocky words.

"So?"

The Original narrowed his eyes, a breathy laugh leaving him as he finally replied."I could give you the world if I chose to, show you things you didn't even know existed. You could be a queen."

"This is the 21st century; I don't need a man to take care of me."

Klaus rolled his eyes, leaning back against his chair."Don't remind me. I'm a devout feminist, love, but i cannot begin to tell you how annoying my sister has become now that she's found out she 'has rights'."

Cherie couldn't stop her simper as Klaus spoke of his sister in an annoyed but fond way, a small smile appearing on his face.

"So, our second dinner..."

"And we're back to you assuming that i'm having dinner with you again."

"All right, love. Lunch, breakfast, whatever you'd like."Klaus' hands met in front of him in an almost prayer position, his lips curving up."Which one would you prefer? Say it, and i'll make it happen."

Cherie didn't retort with a jest filled response. Instead, she just placed her hands on the table in front of her; attention solely focused on the hybrid sitting across from her.

"Are you sure that you going the extra mile isn't because you can't have something that _**'**_ _should've_ _ **'**_ been able to have without much effort?"

The crooked smile fell from Klaus' face, and an impassive expression took over, his blue orbs turning cold.

Cherie swallowed, nervousness fluttering in her stomach and her mind told her to backtrack.

But, for some reason, her mind didn't connect with her mouth, and she found herself carrying on.

"Is the reason you want me because there's a possibility you cannot have me without compulsion or what you could offer?"

Klaus swallowed, jaw clenching as he processed her words before he broke their eye contact, a breathy, cold, laugh leaving him.

Cherie looked at the grenades, patting herself on the back for wearing the flats and readied herself for attempting to use the weapons against him.

But, then, Klaus, once more, shocked her.

The hybrid turned back to her, a small smile on his face as he reached out and grabbed his glass. She waited impatiently as he downed the drink, setting down the glass, nodding sharply at the waiter who rushed up to refill his glass.

Klaus finally met her gaze again; eyes still blank, but he didn't look upset with her.

"Sweetheart, i'm sitting in The Grill with a jock i'd love to drain dry watching my every move and given you weapons that would certainly irk me if used, what do you think?"

A playful smile appeared on his lips as he tilted his head, fingers drumming against the table."If I had my way, I would've swept you off to Paris."

No longer on edge, she hummed at his words, reaching over and grabbing a breadstick before asking."And why are you sitting in The Grill with a jock you'd love to drain dry watching your every move and given me weapons that would irk you?"

The Original grinned at the question and seemed to perk up when she sent him a somewhat smug smirk, knowing he was impressed that she'd managed to hurl his own words back at him.

"Because you beguile me,"Klaus answered with such sincerity that it made Cherie freeze."You're true-hearted, gracious yet self-assertive and possess a smile I think ways of being the receiving end of. I like you."

The human didn't the bright smile that appeared and Klaus' own grin widened as he realised the smile was directed at him.

"And I think that, within time, you'll admit that you are charmed by me."

The Original let out a small chuckle as he picked up his fork again and pointed it at her."If you are able to live with the evil hybrid part, that is."

Cherie shook her head, sitting up straight as she disagreed with him.

"I don't think you're evil."

Klaus looked almost puzzled."No?"

"You've done unspeakable things, and i'm sure you'll do more of them. You're flawed, yes, but we all are."Cherie carried on, breadstick forgotten as her attention focused on Klaus."You smiled when you were talking about your sister earlier and when you mentioned your brother. I know that smile, I have that smile whenever i'm around my own sister. That's love and, if you can love something or someone, you're not evil."

For the second time that night, Klaus looked at a loss for words.

He cleared his throat once more, seeming almost hesitant to either confirm or deny her words.

He dropped his fork and reached out for his drink again.

Cherie watched him and, as much as he tried to hide it, she could see that her words had affected him.

There was more to Klaus than, as her sister had said, the ancient dick that had tormented their town. He wasn't a good person by any means, but if he loved just as much as he tormented people, then he wasn't all bad.

He had layers, and Cherie wanted to know more.

"Delizioso."

Klaus set down his glass, curious.

"Sorry, love, what was that?"

"Delizioso. It's an Italian restaurant in Charlottesville, my favourite. It's not Paris, but it's _close._ "

The Original cocked his head, a glimmer in his eyes."What about it?"

The human rolled her eyes, knowing that he knew full well what she was speaking about.

"I'd like you to take me there for our, uh, our _second_ dinner."

A small smile appeared on Klaus' face, a smile that the human returned. And, as she smiled at him, he mentally noted it down along with the other times he'd made her smile.

The Originals' smile grew, and he gave a sharp nod, relishing in the laugh she gave.

"It would be my _pleasure_."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, please leave a review!**


	8. and all i can taste is this moment

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **"** Ooh, I need your love, babe. Guess you know it's true. Hope you need my love, babe, just like I need you..._ _ **"**_

The eldest Forbes sibling glided into the second-floor hallway of her home albeit anything but gracefully as she almost lost her footing when she slipped. She quickly collected herself, though, and sighed in relief when she saw that nobody had noticed before she carried on down the hallway.

 _Clumsy Cherie!_ She nodded in agreement with her thoughts, scoffing at herself. _Yeah,_ _now we know why_ _I wasn't a cheerleader._

She quickly forgot about the embarrassing situation, however, and continued with her singing, deciding against the dancing part.

 _ **"** Hold me, love me—_clap clap! _—hold me, love me..._ _ **"**_ Cherie sang along, pausing every few seconds to clap twice before she carried on. _ **"**_ _Ain't got nothing but love, babe, eight days a week._ _ **"**_

Cherie clapped along, swaying her head from side to side, her long blonde locks swiping at the air around her.

She clicked her tongue, motioning an air guitar before she began singing again.

" _Love you every day, girl, always on my- **"**_

Cherie trailed off as she heard her stomach telling her she needed food. She huffed petulantly, regretting not taking her mother's offer of the pancakes that morning.

Cherie stood in the hallway, contemplating going to the Grill alone but then remembered the last time she did that. She had been stuck in an awkward conversation with Elena who'd had the _audacity_ to steal her fries all the while telling her about her new relationship.

Cherie shook her head defiantly, already making her way to Caroline's bedroom.

"Not happening again."She muttered, still seething over her lost fries."Steal _my_ fries? What kind of evil person does that?"

Without thinking or knocking, Cherie turned Caroline's bedroom door handle and entered.

"Care, i'm bored _and_ hungry. Do you wanna-"

Cherie froze, suddenly forgetting how to talk as her eyes landed on two half-naked bodies that were pressed far too close together. It took her a moment to process and realise that it was her sister and Tyler. Her eyes widened, and she let out a series of curses and whimpers.

She felt sick as she heard a moan coming from her sister who was underneath the Lockwood male and Cherie suddenly remembered how to move.

She released a disgusted moan, catching their attention.

"CHER!"

Caroline gasped, shoving Tyler off of her so harshly that he tumbled off of the bed.

Cherie screwed her eyes shut, dry heaving."My eyes, _my eyes!_ "

"Cher!"

"Ew!"Cherie made a gagging sound as she turned around, covering her eyes."Oh, my God! _Get a room!_ "

"We have one! _My_ room!"Caroline replied as she slipped on her shirt.

"Then get a lock!"

"I shouldn't have to!"Carline retorted as she smoothed down her hair.

"I never meant for the door; I meant for your _chastity belt!_ You've _apparently_ misplaced it."

Caroline rolled her eyes."Ever heard of knocking?"

Cherie scoffed as she heard the sound of Tyler securing his belt and a disgusted shiver ran through her body.

"Ever heard of dinner and a movie before you give him the..."She made gestures with her free hand, pointing at what she thought was Tyler but was actually the wall. _"pudding?"_

Tyler chuckled, embarrassment gone."Yeah, well, she gave that up-OW!"

Cherie bit her lip to stop a giggle as she heard Tyler cough, groaning in pain and Cherie knew exactly what her sister had done.

"...not cool, Caroline!"

A thump was heard as Tyler hit the ground again and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"He's my boyfriend, we've had dinner and a movie. What do you think we do?"

"Hold hands and skip through the forest! You're my sister, my _little_ sister; I wanted to maintain the image of you being innocent."Cherie retorted quickly, rubbing her eyes as if that was going to rid her of the picture."Can I turn around now?"

She heard shuffling as Caroline made herself presentable, muttering to Tyler to put on his shirt.

"Yeah."

"Good."Cherie kept her hand over her eyes as she turned around."Good."

"You can take your hand away."

Cherie gave a nervous giggle, waving her free hand at them.

" _Nah_ , I think i'll remain like this until the image burns from my memory."

"Cher!"

She sighed when she _felt_ Caroline's glare before she finally let her hand drop. Cherie gave a lopsided grin as she looked down at the Lockwood male who was curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Tyler, I didn't recognise you with your clothes on."

Cherie smiled awkwardly as her sister glared at her, Tyler looking anywhere but her.

"Guess we can't joke about it, huh?"Cherie's smile faded, rocking on her heels as until she finally said."I'm, uh, i'm gonna leave."

Cherie turned around to do just that, but Caroline's voice stopped her.

"Cher?"

The older blonde spun around on her heels, arching an eyebrow."Yeah?"

Caroline turned to her, almost giggling as Cherie refused to meet her gaze."What was it you wanted?"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to get something to eat but-"Cherie paused long enough to let her eyes flicker between her sister and her boyfriend."i've lost my appetite."

Caroline snorted in a very unladylike manner, clearly amused.

" _You_ not hungry? You serious? You, like, invented the five-second rule when you drop your food."

Caroline smiled wide, crossing her arms over her chest."You fought the neighbour's dog when he took your sandwich."

"I was eight!"Cherie almost stomped her foot, tired of that argument before she gestured to the pair."And there are some things even grosser than dog spittle on your bread. Something like seeing your sister and her wolf boyfriend rolling around like the world was gonna end."

Cherie almost smiled as Caroline and Tyler both blushed sheepishly.

"When this door shuts, this stays _here_ , all right? I never saw _anything_."

When they nodded in agreement, the elder Forbes sister gave them both a smile as she backed out of the room, door handle in hand.

"Now, if you don't mind, i'm gonna be _anywhere_ but here."

* * *

 **The Grill**

" **It was scarring."**

"Seeing Tyler on top of your sister? I bet."Matt placed down a Cola in front of Cherie before he returned to drying glasses."I bet it was like seeing a bitch in heat."

He snorted as he laughed, shoulders shaking and Cherie raised her eyebrows.

Matt didn't stop laughing even as he saw the blank look on Cherie's face.

"You get it? 'Cause he's a wolf?"Matt gave her a goofy smile, still amused before his eyes widened and he became worried." I-I'm not calling Caroline a bitch or-"

"Yeah, I get it."Cherie rolled her eyes, toying with her straw."Hilarious!"

Her eyes downcast as she continued to play with the straw, swirling it in her glass, watching with no interest as the Cola swirled also.

"Oh, come on. She's had boyfriends; you honestly didn't expect her to stay CareBear forever did you?"

Cherie just shrugged, and Matt smiled, nudging her."If it helps, she wears the pants in the relationship. Believe me, from picking the movie to y'know; Caroline is in charge."

Cherie's head snapped up so fast that her blonde locks swiped Matt's face. Her eyes widened as she stared at the bartender across from her, cocking her head.

"You got it on with my _sister?_ "

Matt's own eyes widened, and he straightened."I-I-"

"Matt?"

The blonde sat up straight, narrowing her eyes somewhat dangerously."Well?"

Matt shifted uncomfortably underneath the heated stare Cherie had him under, and he clutched the towel tight in his hand, ready to use it if he started to sweat.

"Calm down, Matty! I know you and Tyler wouldn't hurt my sister."Cherie giggled, sitting back down, looking up at Matt, smile faltering a little."If you both did i'd have to _cut_ off parts of you. Caroline is _sunshine_ ; I won't let that change."

Matt breathed out in relief, smile returning.

"Then what's the problem? Other than being scarred after walking in on your sister and her boyfriend?"

"The problem, Matt, is that I just...i just-"Cherie blinked, lower lip quivering as her eyes glassed over."I just don't want Caroline to be hurt by someone she loves again. Caroline loves heart and soul, even if it breaks her. She's been in love and been _scorned_. She loved our dad with _everything_ she had, and he broke her heart. I just don't want her heart broken again."

Matt's smile fell, but he attempted to make her smile as he nudged her, sending her a disbelieving look.

"How will someone be able to hurt her again when big sis is back?"

Cherie scoffed, rolling her eyes at Matt, arching her eyebrow.

"Matt, I was able to kick the ass of the kid that pushed her when we were little, but i'm sure against the _supernatural_ , I won't be able to do that."

Matt reached over and took her hand, looking saddened by her tears."You forget that Caroline is one badass woman. She's been knocked down a million times but she always gets back up, and she comes back stronger. That's the good that's come out of her being hurt."

The Forbes sister seemed to hear the sincerity in his tone, and she raised her head, meeting Matt's gaze.

"If someone hurts Caroline, Cher, she'll kick their ass and you? You'll be there with the ice cream and the shovel to eat and bury the pain away."

Cherie didn't hide a giggle that left her and she shook her head at him.

"The same will happen if the situation is reversed. That's what you do because you're _family_."Matt squeezed Cherie's hand, voice softening as he comforted her as best he could."That's the reason you both will be standing when things come at you. You have her back, and she has yours. If you have that, you or her being hurt won't matter because you'll have each other."

Matt offered her a napkin to wipe her tears, and she accepted, folding it.

"All good?"

Cherie nodded, dabbing at her cheeks, giving him a tight smile.

"All good."She repeated, sniffing before finally noticing the people waving to catch Matt's attention."You should go serve them before you get fired."

Matt looked reluctant."You-"

"Go, i'm fine. I'll just finish my drink and go home."Cherie cut in, making a shooing motion."Let's just hope I don't forget to knock again."

Matt chuckled but gave a nod, respecting her wishes. He gave her a goofy smile before he turned and went to serve those who were waiting for him.

Cherie looked back down at her drink, oddly still fascinated by the swirls the Cola made whenever she circled the straw. As she toyed with her drink, she felt stray locks of her hair tickling her cheek as the air around her changed.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Cherie didn't turn her head as the stool next her was pulled out."You didn't jump this time, sunshine, it's kinda taking the fun outta sneaking up on you."

"It's kinda creepy your idea of fun is sneaking up on me instead of just saying hello."Cherie replied in a deadpan manner, attention drifting from her drink to the man sitting next to her."It makes you sound like a stalker."

"I prefer the term _devoted suitor;_ it has a nicer ring to it."

The man sitting next to her pursed his lips as he pondered before he added."More romantic and less...lurker—esque."

An inaudible laugh escaped her, but it was evident it had happened by the shake of her shoulders and how her lips arched upwards.

The baby blue orbs fixated on her seemed to turn even lighter, if that was possible, as Cherie's frown turned into a smile.

Damon seemed proud of himself as his eyes lowered to her curved up lips.

"Finally, a smile! I thought you were gonna turn into Stefan."Damon huffed, giving a dramatised eye roll, teeth scraping his bottom lip. There's already so much doom and gloom around this town; I don't need _you_ to be sucked in."

Cherie scowled at Damon, momentarily distracted by the bottle of whiskey he placed down on the bar. She was sure that Matt hadn't served him since he sat down nor would give him a bottle.

Cherie shook her head to clear her mind, returning to scowling at the Salvatore.

"I'm not doom and gloom!"

Damon inched closer, giving her a complacent smirk."Then what's with the crying?"

Cherie shifted at the question but remained stoic.

"I wasn't crying."

"Really?"Damon raised an eyebrow, and when Cherie nodded defiantly, he rested on his arms, leaning closer."Then why are your eyes red? And why did I hear the sobbing when I was eavesdropping?"

Cherie narrowed her eyes at him."You were eavesdropping?"

"That doesn't matter."Damon quickly said, shifting the spotlight from him back onto the human."What matters is that you've stopped crying and being gloomy, which is thanks to yours truly, and now we're gonna have a drink."

Cherie shook her head, nodding to her Cola."I've got one."

"I meant a real drink."Damon shook his head at her, leaning over the bar and grabbing two glasses, placing them down in between them."We are going to drink away the mental images of walking in on our siblings with their lovers."

Cherie's eyes widened and moved closer.

"You've-"

"Stefan, while not as charming with women as I, has had his fair share of women. We're over a century and a half old, sunshine, we've entered without knocking before."

Damon winced as he poured their drinks, as if remembering something horrific."All that bumping and grinding, it kinda makes you sick, doesn't it?"

Ignoring him, Cherie shook her head, looking down at the whiskey with a curled up lip before catching Damon's look.

"I don't drink."

Damon gave an exaggerated gasp."Oh, _pristine_ , are we?"

"I'm not _pristine_."Cherie glowered at him, watching as he poured her drink. I just promised mom that if me or Caroline were gonna drink, the other had to be there and be somewhat sober. Someone has to hold back Caroline's hair when she's-"

"I'm sure Tyler's been holding barbie's hair."Damon cut in as he picked up his glass, a teasing sparkle in his eyes."I'm sure dog boy's been yanking it and-hey!"

Damon hissed at the sharp kick to his shin, turning a little to evade another kick.

"Ouch. What was that for? And ouch again!"

"Speak that way about my sister or put more yucky images in my head again, you'll be wearing the drink. Okay?"

Damon just shrugged, handing Cherie her glass and watching as she eyed it.

"This is gonna be strong, is it?"Cherie looked at Damon who just gave her a lopsided grin.

She sighed, shrugging before raising the glass."Oh, well, here's to peer pressure!"

Damon gave a broad smile before he copied her."Here's to our second date."

Cherie frowned, confused as she stared at him.."We didn't have a first one."

"Of course we did. I don't bring breakfast to just anyone. We eat, and you slapped me. It's a date to me."

Damon cocked his head, waggling his eyebrows as Cherie just shook her head at him."Come on, sunshine, don't lie and tell me you haven't been _wishing_ for this moment."

Cherie just rolled her eyes at him, clinking their glasses and giving him a small smirk.

"Sounds like you've been the one wishing for it, stalker."

Damon just shrugged, bringing the rim of the glass to his lips before he frowned."Hey! Not a stalker!"

Cherie just sent him a bright smile, swirling around the liquid in the glass.

"Want a genuine one?"

Cherie eyed the vampire as he let his eyes flicker over her face, searching for any wry humour. While his eyes showed something relating to interest, his smirk, however, remained frozen.

Damon gave a short laugh, lowering the glass from his face.

Then he nodded.

It was brief, almost non-existent but Cherie caught it.

"Actually _ask_ me first, that goes a long way."Cherie offered him an almost warm smile, truly receptive to the idea."Then take me to the place you got that carrot cake and buy all of it. Then hold back my hair if i get sick. Of the cake, not alcohol. I _love_ cake."

The Salvatore let a genuine smile come forward, and he laughed before chuckling.

"I'll keep that in mind, sunshine."

Damon then raised his glass again, nodding at her."Drink on it?"

"Here goes nothing."Cherie whispered before she took a sip of the unfamiliar drink and, as soon as she swallowed, the blonde let out a disgusted sound."Ugh!"

Cherie, as if burned, set down the glass and slid it away from her in horror. She shook her head, sticking out her tongue and let out a string of revulsed sounds.

"Ew, ew, ew!"Cherie hastily and desperately grabbed her own drink and gulped it down, still horrified. _"Yuck!"_

Damon bit the inside of his cheek to hide the smile that threatened to show. He watched the blonde with what could only be described as warmth. His hand covered his mouth to help in his mission to hide the smile as he eyed Cherie while she tried to rid the taste.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Or anyone else who drinks that?"Cherie whispered to Damon, eyes wide, as if she had been struck."How can you drink that?"

Damon shrugged, clearly amused."I guess you just don't have the seemly tongue for it."

"I think there is something wrong with your tongue."

Damon, unable to help it, found himself laughing as Cherie scrunched up her face cutely at the bottle then at Damon.

Cherie straightened as Damon leant closer, almost going cross-eyed as he stopped just a few inches from her face.

"Sunshine, i've never gotten complaints about my tongue."

She paused for a moment, letting her eyes flicker over his face, a small smile appearing.

"Firstly, you're a cad, but i'm sure you've been told that before."Cherie's quirked and she playfully glared at him, shoving at his shoulder."And, secondly, there's a thing called personal space. Learn the definition and use it in your day to day life."

Damon huffed out a laugh, finding that he was never bored around the human, and he gave a nod before pulling back.

"As you wish, sunshine."

He picked up his half empty bottle, going to pour himself another drink but he paused, turning to the human."Where did you learn the word _cad?_ That's not a word from your generation. Believe me, I know."

Cherie peered up at Damon, confused before shrugging casually."Must've picked it up somewhere."

Damon pursed his lips before he also shrugged, already forgetting about it. He then perked up, eyes lighting up like a child and he looked almost excited.

"Ever done a body shot?"

Before Cherie could answer, he sing songed."Would you like me to give you a demonstration? I'll play teacher, and you can be-"

He caught her hand before she could slap him and trapped her legs with his before she could kick him. Cherie raised her eyebrows, almost impressed by his knowing of what she was thinking before she could act as well as his speed.

She then looked to him, hiding the fact she had been impressed.

"You're a-"

"Cad?"He offered, leering at her with a smirk before he feigned being remorseful."I know. It keeps me up at night."

Cherie rolled her eyes again, biting on her lip to stop a smile before she attempted to yank her hand free from Damon's grasp. He only held on which made her sway as well as the stool which ultimately made her topple over. Cherie let out a gasp, trying to hold onto something but failed.

"Oh, no!"

She winced, ready to fall but an arm wrapped around her, holding her up straight. Cherie let out a relieved breath, happy that she hadn't both embarrassed herself or suffered a bruised side.

She was met with a smirking Damon as he straightened her.

"Oh, would you look at that? You're falling for me already."

Cherie attempted to glare at him but she failed.

A mesmerising smile broke out on her face and, unlike earlier, her laughter rang throughout the reverberated throughout the bar.

Damon watched Cherie, lingering for a moment, as if capturing the sight before he began to laugh along with her.

As Damon continued to chuckle, he failed to notice a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him.

The eyes zeroed in on Damon before they angrily flashed _amber,_ a snarl following as the figure backed away out of the Grill.

 _Enjoy that smile, mate, it'll be your last._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoy this story and want to read more, _please leave a review._**


	9. but it's too late to atone

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Are you ditching school?"**

Stefan looked up from his book as the front door opened and Damon sauntered in, a wide grin on his face. The elder Salvatore kicked the door shut behind him

Shrugging off his leather jacket, Damon gave Stefan a fake parental look, pointing at his brother. Stefan resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Damon wagged his finger at him, feigning a reprimanding look.

"I don't fancy going to a parent/teacher night, Stefan. I'm your guardian but-"

"Shut up, Damon."Stefan cut in, picking up another mug and handing it to his brother."Going by how you smell, you need it."

"I'm not drunk."

Stefan nodded, agreeing with his brother."You're not stumbling, and i'm not dragging you to your bed, I know you're not drunk. But that doesn't make you smell any less like a brewery. I heard your singing _before_ I heard the car."

Rolling his eyes, Damon raised his eyebrows, accepting the mug from his brother, observing him before he looked down into the mug.

It was blood.

 _Human_ blood.

Damon shrugged, bringing the rim of the mug to his lips and took a long sip.

He made a sound of approval before looking down at his brother."Who did you drain for this?"

It wasn't an accusation, but Damon needed to know if he had to lock his brother up again.

"Nobody. I got it from the blood bank."

"So what?"Damon carried on, using the mug to point at his brother dramatically."You don't sink your fangs into the walking happy meals?"

Stefan didn't hide his disapproval at Damon's nickname for the humans, but he didn't voice it. The younger Salvatore set aside his book before he leant over and picked up his own mug.

"Only murders, rapists and other dregs of society that deserve it."Stefan replied, glancing down at the blood in his mug before looking back up at his brother."I take what I need and compel them a fate they deserve. It took a while; some didn't make it but, uh, i'm getting there."

Stefan cleared his throat before he added."It's _easier_."

Damon nodded along, sensing no worrying signs from his brother.

"Easier because you don't get all weepy and write in your journal?"

Stefan didn't hang his head or look guilty. He just shrugged but it wasn't a cold one, Damon noticed, it was a shrug that said he wasn't off the rails, but he wasn't hiding in the shadows. It told Damon that his brother was stable, that he didn't have to worry about Stefan going on a rampage.

Stefan looked up at his brother, almost searching for approval but at the same time silently telling his brother that he was fixing himself. Stefan didn't need saving, but he did need support.

"It works, Damon. It works for _me_."

Damon made a sound of acknowledgement before he let himself fall onto the couch across from his brother.

"Not brooding but not Ripper-like."Damon hummed as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, pursing his lips before he shrugged."I might like this Stefan."

"Now I can sleep peacefully."Stefan raised his eyebrow, speaking in a deadpan manner that he had mastered over the years."I was worrying myself sick that I wouldn't have your approval."

Damon huffed out a laugh, sending his brother a lopsided smirk but he didn't hurl back a retort. Instead, Damon's gaze drifted from his brother but not to something else. It seemed that he had floated off into a reverie.

Stefan was silent as he observed his brother.

Damon had a glazed over look in his eyes as he revelled in his reverie and a smile on his lips. Not a smirk, a smile. A genuine happy, content smile that Stefan hadn't witnessed in what seemed like a lifetime.

Before that moment, Stefan had become convinced that his brother had forgotten what a smile was.

"Who's gotten you so giddy?"

Damon blinked, quickly turning his head to his brother, a series of emotions playing out on his face.

"Huh?"

"You. Your attention's been caught by someone."

Damon sent his brother a blank look, but Stefan could see a glimmer in his eyes.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

Damon dragged his lower lip over his teeth, hiding a smile before he insisted."There isn't a she."

Stefan was silent as he processed his brother's words. He gave a small laugh before nodding, hands meeting in front of him.

"I-Is the person a _he?_ "Stefan softly asked, gathering himself as Damon spluttered before he quickly added."I wouldn't care, Damon, you're my brother. I'll support you no matter who you have at your side."

Stefan gave his brother a small playful smile."Besides, at least we wouldn't be falling for the _same_ woman every century."

"No there isn't a he!"Damon firmly said, stumbling over his words before he light-heartedly added."Though it's good to know that you'd still have my back."

"Don't be so sentimental."Stefan remarked before he thought back on Damon's words, almost smugly asking."So there _is_ a she, isn't there?"

Damon sighed, clearly not in the mood to talk about it. He would love to tell his brother, but he didn't want to jinx anything and risk having others find out then ruin it all.

"Stef-"

"I know that smile and that look, Damon."Stefan said as he observed his brother, straightening as curiosity brimmed."It's almost nice to see you have that look."

Damon just quirked an eyebrow in response but didn't say anything as Stefan leant forward.

"If you want, it won't leave this room."Stefan reassured his brother, as if reading Damon's mind before he leant back against the couch."So, _tell me_ , who is she?"

Damon was silent for a few moments, observing his brother to see if he could tell him. But, after a moment of pondering, he knew that he could. Stefan was his brother, despite their altercations and Stefan's recent self-battle, they were blood.

"All right, we'll do the brotherly sharing _thing_ but don't hug me. It's weird enough as it is."

Stefan just shrugged."Glad we agree on that."

"Great. No mushy Stefan."Damon smirked, shifting to get comfortable as he prepared to tell his brother about the charismatic blonde."Her name is Cherie."

"Cherie."Stefan quietly repeated, blinking several times as he tried to remember where he had heard it before his eyes widened."Cherie _Forbes?_ As in Caroline _Forbes?_ "

Damon nodded, and Stefan voiced what Damon had thought."I bet Caroline hasn't exactly been listing your good points then."

"Going by how Cherie's slapped me twice and threatened to do a lot worse if I as much as _glare_ at Caroline i'm gonna go with no."Damon said with a fond tone, hand coming up to touch his cheek where Cherie had slapped him."I was with her last night."

Stefan's lips curled up into an impish grin.

"That's why I didn't hear you snoring last night and came home in the afternoon. You weren't in your _own_ bed."

Stefan raised his eyebrows, making Damon roll his eyes.

"Don't be so _puerile!_ "Damon scowled at his brother, shaking his head."This new Stefan is gonna take getting used to. We didn't do anything. We just talked and drank. Well, I did which made me thankful that vamps have a high resistance to alcohol."

"And here was me thinking you only thought with one body part."Stefan said, a grin on his face as his brother glowered at him until Stefan finally seriously added."She must be special if you were happy _just_ to talk."

" _Obviously_ I was roguishly charming, a girl can never resist that."

"Going by evidence, Damon, I think she's resisting. Good for her, I say because it means you're actually interested in her and not looking for a _plaything_."

"Of course i'm interested, Stef, I jumped at the chance just to _talk_."Damon wholeheartedly said, a smile showing before he caught himself and added playfully."That means i'm turning into you, doesn't it? What a turn of the cards!"

Stefan gave his brother a lopsided smile that was both playful and encouraging."You talked, yes, but did you _listen?_ "

Damon just frowned at his brother before he nodded."Uh, yeah. Unlike you or anyone else, she's gripping to listen to. Did you know-"

"What colour are her eyes?"

"Blue."Damon quickly answered, holding up a hand before he added."But they go _really_ dark when she's pissed off. I like that."

Stefan nodded, lips downturned as he leant back against the sofa, grabbing his mug again.

"Can _I_ slap you before you get all mushy?"

Damon frowned at Stefan, eyes narrowed."No, but you can go-"

Damon's words were muted by the sound of the front door being kicked open, and their gazes followed as the front door flew across the foyer.

"What the hell?"

The brothers stood just in time to witness Klaus saunter in, his expression darker than usual as he looked around. His usual ocean blue eyes were almost black, and his fingers were curled into fists at his sides. Damon hid it well, but he felt wary as Klaus rolled his shoulders back and every other blink his eyes would flash amber.

"Oh, no."

The sound of heels caught their attention and Rebekah strolled in after her brother, merely glancing at where the door used to be before she sighed.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow at Klaus' back."Can you be any more dramatic?"

Damon and Stefan shared a look, knowing two Originals in their home wasn't good.

"Double _'Oh, no._ '"

Klaus' head snapped in their direction, glancing at Stefan before they turned to Damon. At the sight of Damon, a growl came from Klaus that made even Rebekah stand still.

The Original hybrid stepped zeroed in on Damon, and he bared his teeth, looking like he wanted to kill Damon, bring him back then kill him _again_.

Damon forced a false smile on his face, gesturing to the where the door used to be.

"There's a thing called _knocking_ now; you should try it sometime."

Damon's response was a punch to the face that sent him staggering backwards. The eldest Salvatore looked wide eyed at Klaus, wiping the blood from his face as he glowered. Damon didn't get time to regain his footing as Klaus hit him again and again, each hit making his vision going blurry.

Rebekah bounced on her heels as Damon caught Klaus' wrist before he was hit again.

"Oh, look."She smiled brightly as Klaus' eyes flashed amber, growing angrier at the defiance."The tot is in trouble now."

Rebekah's gaze followed as Damon lunged for Klaus, tackling him to the ground. He punched Klaus several times across the face just before Klaus raised his knee and brought it up against Damon's ribs. Rebekah hummed as she heard a crack followed by Damon's groan.

Stefan shook his head, stepping forward, deciding it was enough as his brother spat out blood.

"Hey, that's enough!"Stefan called out, flashing forward to help his brother but Rebekah suddenly grabbed him, arm against his throat and keeping him still."Rebekah, what are you doing?!"

The blonde Original pouted when Stefan fought against her, and she hushed him, trapping his arms with her own. Damon recovered quickly from his broken ribs and headbutted Klaus, a smirk forming when the Original growled.

"Sorry, _lover,_ but this is just between our brothers."

Stefan fought but it was useless, and he was forced to watch as Klaus easily gained the upper hand against Damon, headbutting him back. Kicking Damon off of him, Klaus for to his feet raising his foot and bringing it down on Damon's knee, forcing the younger male onto his back.

Klaus then reached down and pulled up Damon by the t-shirt, snarling angrily.

Damon looked dizzy for a moment before he raised his arms in surrender.

"What the hell? Fine, don't knock. In fact, don't even come around-"

He was pushed backwards, a hand shooting out and grabbing his throat when he attempted to gain the upper hand. Damon hissed when the bones in his arms snapped when Klaus turned him around. He was flashed forward, cheek pressing against the nearest wall as Klaus pinned him up against it.

"Okay, okay, I did kinda key your car but- _HEY!"_

Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his forehead was slammed against the wall.

"Stay _away_ from her."

Damon's eyes narrowed, confusion on his face before he glanced over at the blonde."Barbie Klaus? Fine, but i've _never_ actually gone near her so-"

Damon snarled angrily as Klaus hit his head off of the wall again, making him see stars for a moment before he was spun around and pressed against the wall.

"I see you _near_ her again, and i'll show you things worth than death."

Damon shrugged, still confused."Who?!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her brother who had become something similar to a caveman at that point.

"He's taking about Cherie. He's quite smitten with the girl; it's almost _cute_."Rebekah piped up, tightening her hold on a struggling Stefan, glaring at Damon."You better listen to him, love, my brother tends to become quite jealous and possessive when he decides something—or _someone_ in this case—belongs to him. Nik _despises_ sharing."

"She's right."

"What?"Damon eyed Klaus aggrievedly, rolling back his shoulders and pushing Klaus away from him."What do know about sunshine?"

Klaus took a step back from Damon, wiping the blood from his chin, a begrudged expression on his face at the nickname.

He shifted from foot to foot in an attempt to control his temper, hands behind his back as he forced a polite smile on his face.

"Cherie and I are quite _familiar_ with one another."Klaus said, a hint of fondness in his voice at the mention of the human and he made sure to put emphasis on her name."I dare say that we've become very close friends, maybe something _closer_ than a mere friend."

Klaus' smile widened at Damon narrowed his eyes when he drew out the last few words.

"Because of that, I find myself quite protective of the girl, so forgive me for the intrusion but i've taken it upon myself to fortify Cherie by getting rid of _people_ that aren't good for her, and you happen to be one of them."

Damon remained still for a moment, expression blank before he began to laugh loudly. Klaus' eyebrow raised in question, and he shared a look with his sister who just shrugged.

"What is so funny?"

Damon feigned wiping tears from his cheek as his laughter died out."Oh, you were serious?"

The Salvatore brother straightened, laughter suddenly gone and his expression returned to a blank look.

"I'm sorry, you believe that i'm the bad influence? Me?"Damon pointed at himself, a disbelieving look on his face before he huffed out a laugh."Please, I look like a saint compared to _you_ , and since you're already killing people close to her, she must mean something."

Damon turned his head in Rebekah's direction, a false smile on his face."How many _friends_ of yours has he compelled?"

Rebekah sent a glare Damon's way, but she didn't take the bait. Instead, she tightened her hold on Stefan, giggling when Damon flinched as Stefan's bones snapped again.

"Just one."Klaus casually shrugged, nodding at Stefan, eyes returning to Damon, offering him a sinister grin."I killed the rest. I don't like it when my girls fraternise with riff-raff."

Klaus then glanced back to Stefan, lips downturned."No offence, old friend."

"Right, enough polite chit chat. Rebekah, love?"

Klaus felt a surge of gratification rush through him as his sister brought down her foot, mirroring Klaus' move from earlier, and broke one of Stefan's legs.

Stefan winced, swallowing a moan but the glassy look in his eyes proved how much pain he was. Damon grunted angrily, but he didn't make a move which made Klaus frown.

"Once more."

Rebekah happily complied, bringing her food down once more straight into Stefan's other leg, bringing him onto all fours.

"That's enough!"

Damon took a step forward toward his brother, but Klaus caught his wrist, nails slicing the skin.

"I can't compel you because you've been guzzling down vervain. I _did_ think about killing you but where's the fun in that?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a tut before he sharply moved Damon's wrist to the side, breaking another bone.

"I see you near her again, and i'll make you watch as I make your brother suffer."

Damon forced a smirk despite the pain and met Klaus' gaze.

"Oh, you sound jealous. Is she your _sweetheart_ or something?"Damon asked, smirk still in place but he did want an answer which is why he added."Is she?"

Klaus didn't reply, but Damon could tell by the cloudy look on his face that he was hitting close to home.

The Salvatore brother leant closer to Klaus, lips downturned as he shrugged once more.

"If so, you can't blame her for preferring my company."

"I mean, look at me."Damon gave Klaus a lopsided smirk, sending the older man a wink."I can't fathom why she wouldn't be interested and, no offence, but you're a bit _lacklustre_ compared to me. Looks like being almighty doesn't give you everything, does it?"

Klaus straightened as Damon yanked his hand away, snapping his bones back into place.

"Really?"

Damon rolled his eyes but played along."Yes, really."

"Is that so?"Klaus frowned, cocking his head as if Damon's words had completely surprised him."You have to forgive me for being doubtful of your claim considering your past with women. I mean, if you couldn't keep vexatious _strumpets_ like Katerina and Elena interested what makes you think the darling Cherie will stick around?"

Damon sent Klaus a tight smile, it clear the words had gotten to him, but he smiled anyway.

"Below the belt, Klaus, you _must_ feel threatened."

"By you?"

Klaus shrugged, hands behind his back, expression unreadable."I am just looking out for my girl, mate. What can you offer her? Safety? You have the self-control of the _toddler_ you actually are, and a simple _word_ from me can ensure that she'll never have to fear anything under her bed again."

Klaus huffed out a laugh, thumb tapping against the side of his hand as he verbally picked at Damon.

"Can you offer her _family?_ "Klaus gave a genuine smile as he nodded over at his sister to waved over at them."In boxes or not, mine stick together."

" _You_ can barely keep control of _yourself_ , let alone your brother. What's to say you won't ruin _her_ close-knit family like you have your own? It didn't take much to push Stefan over the edge, let me tell you."

Klaus spoke in a light-hearted manner, but his expression and dark eyes proved that he was anything but feeling but positive.

The cheap shot made Damon's eye twitch, and he took a step forward, fingers curling into a fist at his side.

"Go there again and i'll-"

Damon cut himself off as a gush of wind hit him, and Klaus was suddenly inches from his face, eyes wild and dangerous.

"What, Damon? You'll do _what?"_

The hybrid gave Damon a once over, lips curving up in an almost amused manner and he shook his head. The thought of Damon assuming he had a chance against Klaus was utterly laughable.

Klaus raised his head again, lips downturned as he met Damon's gaze.

"Do you _honestly_ believe that you could take me?"Klaus asked, complacence clear in his tone as he took a step back, holding his arms out."If so, have at it, mate. Do you believe you have what it takes?"

Damon's lip curled up into a sneer, but he made no move to attack Klaus.

The Salvatore brother could read in between the lines and he swallowed the emotion threatening to spill over.

 _Do you truly believe you're worth loving? If so, could you keep that love?_

Klaus stood silent, arms held out for no longer than a full two seconds before he let his arms fall back at his sides. The Original smirked, a loud laugh leaving him which echoed throughout the foyer of the Salvatore boarding house.

"No, you don't, do you? You know better."

"See, the thing is with you, Damon, is that you're all bark. You may be a somewhat king with your little friends, with those you know you can win but your bark turns to a whimper than you come against something superior to you."

Damon's jaw tightened, and he gave a nod, anger clear in his eyes before he finally met Klaus' gaze.

The eldest Salvatore brother sent Klaus a bitter smile, repeating his words from earlier."Is that right?"

Klaus merely nodded, smirk widening as he witnessed Damon's eyes darken but the Salvatore remained still.

"Me? I'm all bite."The hybrid stepped forward, eyes flashing amber and a growl ripping from his throat as he let his double fangs come forward."You know that which is why you stand there, it's because you know your place. I'm the alpha of you, of all your little friends and every other creature in this world."

Klaus finished his rant with a cocky smirk, eyes flashing once more before he let his human face come forward.

He stood staring at Damon, waiting for his angry lunge or an insult.

Instead, Damon's lips curved up into a broad smile and he began to laugh so hard that his shoulders shook.

The Salvatore brother shrugged before he pointed at Klaus."Except for one, _mate._ Cherie."

Damon's smile widened as Klaus' smug grin dropped."The whole _**'** i'm the all powerful Original hybrid, and everyone bows at my feet_ _ **'**_ thing didn't work, did it? That's why you're having your little tantrum."

It was Klaus' turn to twitch angrily as Damon got in his face, the deathly silence from the Original making all but Damon uneasy.

"You're threatened by me, that's why you're here."Damon gave a breathy laugh as he nodded over at Rebekah."And you brought your sis with you, so you won't lose control and kill me because you know that sunshine will find out and she'll fall further out of reach than she already is."

"If I weren't a threat, i'd be even deader than I already am."

Klaus cocked his head, an impassive look on his face as he processed Damon's words and continued to stare at him.

 _You know i'm right because you've touched sunlight and you don't want to lose it._

The Original hybrid suddenly gave a laugh, teeth bared and wiped a hand down his face, thumb tapping against his chin as he observed Damon.

It was his signature _**'**_ _i'm thinking of ways to kill you_ _ **'**_ look.

Rebekah shook her head at her brother as Klaus took a step closer to Damon. She could feel that Damon had hit a spot within Klaus, an almost weakness since his words had been truthful. Damon had been right, he had exposed something within Klaus, and Rebekah knew her brother wouldn't stand for that.

While she wanted Damon to suffer for daring to say such things, she knew her brother couldn't kill him if he did, in fact, want the girl.

"Nik..."

Klaus held out his hand, sending his sister a nod that told her he was stable.

"It's all right, little sister, I know what i'm doing."

Rebekah observed her brother for a moment before she nodded, remaining where she was, holding Stefan down.

Klaus stopped in front of Damon, pursing his lips, seemingly pondering something before he suddenly nodded, raising a hand and pointing to Damon.

"Let's say your _audacious_ statement holds some truth, what's to say you have a leg to stand on?"

Damon frowned, puzzled as he replied with what first came to mind."Huh?"

"Maybe I was rash to attempt to kill you. It's been a waste of my time but, in my defence, I have a bit of a temper."

Damon's eyes widened, but he hid his confusion as best he could."Yeah?"

"Yes, because now that I think of it, there is _no_ comparison."Klaus gestured to himself then Damon before he turned his attention to Rebekah."What do you think, sister?"

Rebekah's lips curved up as she gave Damon a once over, a low hum leaving her.

"Pretty, for a mere fledgeling. Good enough for the likes of a doppelgänger."

Damon sent her a tight smile."Thank you."

"You'll outgrow them, love. Nik did and look at him now. A petulant pain in the arse..."Rebekah gave him a wide smile, rolling her eyes when Klaus raised an eyebrow at her."but he's a _man_ now and, if there's something I know about my brother, it's that he always gets what he wants. It's annoying but a trait that comes in use whenever he uses it for something _other_ than storing his family in boxes."

Rebekah and Klaus shared a laugh before the hybrid returned his focus to Damon, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip.

"Despite the underlying insults, she is right, mate. I always get what I want in the end, and I _almost_ feel pity for those who get in my way. _Almost_."

The hybrid gave a crooked smile, arms held out once more in a smug manner.

"I surpass you in _every possible way_ , Damon, you'd do well to remember that."

Klaus let out an eerie chuckle as he patted Damon on the shoulder before he backed off.

Damon looked to where Klaus had patted him and, just to irk him, he dusted off his shoulder.

Damon bitterly eyed the Original hybrid as he stopped beside Stefan who was still on the ground, Rebekah's knee digging into his back.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to make reservations for a dinner date."

Klaus gave a fond roll of his eyes, smirk widening which told Damon who was joining him for the dinner date.

Cherie.

"Come, 'Bekah, let's go fetch someone mouth-watering for supper."

The Original held out his hand for his sister and Rebekah took it, rising to her feet next to her brother.

The female Original's lip jutted out as she looked down to Stefan."It's sad it came to this, lover."

Klaus' face softened slightly as Stefan snapped his bones back into place, but it soon faded as he remembered Stefan had sided against him.

Klaus began to lead his sister out of the boarding house, slowing down as they passed the door that was still laying where it had landed.

"Sorry about the door!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to show why they're both threatened by each other, especially Klaus since he is so complex, and I hope I got that across. They're usual tactics aren't working with Cherie because she cares about the person, not the powers that comes with it.**

 **Klaus can't kill Damon because he knows it won't win points with Cherie while Damon is worried that he's second best. That and they're both alpha males that hate not having control as well as being vulnerable.**

 **I tried to show their insecurities, if that's the right word, and I hope I did all right. Anyway, I tried my best and I re-wrote it many times, but this is the outcome.**

 **Cherie will be back in the next chapter; this was just to focus on Klaus and Damon.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **If you enjoy this story and want to read more, _please leave a review._**


	10. don't fear the reaper, baby take my hand

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **"** I don't want your number, no, I don't want to give you mine- **"**_

Cherie raised her eyebrows at her reflection as Caroline's voice carried through the house. Her sister had gone to fetch heels that would match the dress and apparently had grown bored. A moment later Caroline appeared, heels dangling from her finger as she sang.

She showed her sister the heels, waiting for a nod, before placing them down on the ground beside the mirror. The younger sister smiled brightly, turning around on her heels before she pointed at her sister, beckoning her over.

Cherie gave her a sister a lopsided smile."Really?"

Caroline shrugged, not ashamed of herself."It's our song, remember? We had the outfits, the dance routine and everything."

Cherie huffed out a breathy laugh and nodded."Yeah, I remember. I remember you trying to do the hair as well. You were green for weeks. Didn't turn out well, did it?"

Caroline gave a pout, rolling her eyes."I remember, _thank_ you."

Cherie then turned around, holding out her arms, presenting herself to Caroline."So?"

Cherie smoothed down the red skater dress she wore, Caroline smiled, giving her sister a thumbs up before giving a teasing smile.

"As much as he's a _complete_ monster-"Caroline happily started, only to roll her eyes when Cherie shook her head."He doesn't have bad taste in clothes. Must've gotten help from his sister."

Cherie smiled, looking at herself in the mirror again

"It's perfect. _On_ you, not on the floor or torn up."Caroline smiled at her sister before giving her a sharp look, pointing at her."Keep it _on._ Know what? I've got a snowboard jacket somewhere; it'll go lovely with your eyes."

Cherie arched her eyebrow at her sister, hands on her hips that made Caroline roll her eyes once more.

"Caroline-"

"I know, I know, no bad mouthing about the evil, hybrid bogeyman. And, _yes_ , that is what I call him without using cuss words."

Caroline carried on before her sister could chide her, no remorse on her face."You went for dinner with him once. Just like he asked. Why are you doing it again? Why aren't you wearing running shoes like the first time? And why are you going out of town?"

Cherie gave a one-shouldered shrug, fidgeting with her long blonde locks.

"To answer them all, it's because I _want_ to."

The younger blonde quirked an eyebrow, wondering why she would want to be near Klaus before she piped up."It's his accent, is it? You're too busy falling for it to hear the evil things that he's saying, yeah?"

Without waiting for an answer she didn't want, Caroline just nodded before carrying on with her singing.

 _"I don't want to meet you nowhere, no, i don't want none of your time and, no!"_

Caroline pointed to her sister, ready for her to chime in with the next verse.

Memories of the pair singing the song flashed in her mind, most of them attempting to make a show for their parents. Cherie shook her head, knowing that her companion was going to turn up. And said companion had very excellent hearing, even better than Caroline's considering he was much older.

"Nope, not gonna fall for it."

Caroline pouted, peering over to her sister."Come on, Cher, _please?"_

Cherie was ready to refuse, but Caroline urged her. The elder sister sighed as she nodded, turning back to the mirror as she carried on with the lyrics.

 _"I don't want no scrub; a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me."_ Cherie softly sang, refusing to show the smile that was threatening to curve at her lips. _"Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me."_

Caroline clapped happily, jumping before she began to sway over to her sister.

 _"I don't want no scrub; a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me."_

Cherie smiled as Caroline came up behind her in the mirror, the younger sister placing her hands on Cherie's shoulders and forced her to sway with her. Cherie spun around, her hand grabbing Caroline's and she twirled her sister around.

The two shared a look before tipping their heads back as the chorus circled round.

 _"I don't want your number, no. I don't want to give you mine and, no, I don't want to meet you nowhere, no. I don't want none of your time, no."_

The Forbes sisters sang as loudly as they could, apparently not caring that they were _anything_ but good, words almost overlooked as laughter took over. They continued to laugh as Caroline slumped back onto Cherie's bed while the elder sister moved to slip on her heels.

But, in true Caroline fashion, just as everything was silent, the vampire shot up and spoke her mind.

"So what's it like canoodle with Damon and Klaus?"

Cherie's head snapped up, eyes wide, completely startled. As she made a move to straighten, her surprise caused her to stumble, and she lost her footing. She cried out as she took a step back, tripping over the heel she'd been in the middle of slipping on.

"Oh, God!"

Cherie cried out as she started to fall backwards, only to fall into Caroline's arms when he sister caught her. She gave a grateful smile at her sister's vampire speed and panted for air, her heart ramming against her ribcage and echoing in her ears.

Cherie swallowed in between pants, meeting Caroline's gaze, trying to sound casual."P-Pardon?"

"First you and Klaus, now you and Damon."Caroline rolled her eyes as she helped her sister back onto her feet, handing her the heels."What's going on with you and Damon? I saw you two when he brought you home."

Caroline let herself plop back onto the edge of Cherie's bed, crossing her legs, eyes wide as she looked like she was being informed with juicy gossip.

"I thought you were dating Klaus."

"We're _not_ dating."Cherie replied, sitting down on her vanity stool, leaning down to slip on her heels, face scrunching up as she stumbled over her words."I mean, we've had _dinner_ on a _date_. The 15th. But we're not dating. We've had dinner, and we're having dinner tonight. But we're not in a _relationship_."

Caroline hummed, amused at Cherie's word stumbling."And Damon?"

"We had yummy bakery goodness and got drunk. See? No date."

"So what? Are you with both of them?"Caroline asked, utterly curious as she looked over at her sister."Not judging, I just think you could do better."

"Caroline, you said you'd stop that."

"So you don't think they're hot?"

"Caroline, i'm not blind. Klaus' accent and Damon's smile? Uh, not a bad thing."

Cherie leant closer to her sister, hands meeting in a clap to catch Caroline's attention.

"But there's _no_ canoodling with Klaus or Damon."Cherie slowly stated as clear as she could to her sister. _"None whatsoever."_

Cherie shook her head firmly; she wouldn't do that.

 _Especially_ to Klaus and Damon. She knew Klaus had issues before she'd spent time with him and she knew that Damon was similar. Both men had their problems, their own _deep_ rooted insecurities that had been caused by women toying with them. That damage had caused them great emotional scarring and Cherie couldn't add more to that.

"I am _not_ sleeping with either of them. Sheesh, can't a girl have a meal or a drink with a guy without people assuming they're doing the dirty dance? Besides, dating _two_ people sounds so _tiring_ , I don't know how anyone manages it."

Cherie shook her head as she got to her feet, picking up her coat."You wanna be with two people at the same time? As long as everyone's informed and happy, do whatever floats your boat."

"If not, it's heartless, and I couldn't do that. I remember what you told me about Damon's ex, the one that Elena looks like. She did that and look at the damage that did, the damage your friend did before Damon saw sense. And Klaus? Don't you think he has enough family drama without that? It's just...cold-blooded."

Caroline winced at the underlying mention of Elena before asking."Then what are you doing?"

"Getting to know them. They're old, Caroline, they've got _so_ many stories."Cherie's smile widened as she pocketed her phone after making sure it was charged, seeming almost giddy as she added."Did you know that Klaus wore bellbottoms? Or that Damon was on stage with the Beatles?"

Caroline forced a smile, throwing up her hands and gave a fake laugh."Imagine that!"

Cherie noticed how fake it was and rolled her eyes. Caroline sighed, kicking the air as she sighed, trying to fight the words but, as usual, Caroline Forbes had no self-control over her mouth.

"So you're never going to date either of them? They _like_ you, Cher, you can't miss that."

"Care-"

" _Like-like_ you, and that's a big deal!"Caroline lowered her voice as if the entire world was listening in."It doesn't matter if you don't mean to, you're going to catch feelings for one of them, that is if they don't kill each other first. Klaus is an alpha male with _super_ possessive tendencies and Damon? Damon is- _Well_ , he's the same. That's why they don't mesh well."

Caroline, as if thinking Cherie needed a demonstration, pretended her fingers were unable to large."See? _Un_ -meshable!"

Cherie huffed out a laugh, shaking her head."That's not a word."

Caroline shrugged."It is now!"

Cherie just shook her head as she shrugged on her coat, always by her sister's entertaining personality despite her warnings.

"Cher, there's one way this is gonna end."Caroline stood, tone softening as she walked over to her sister."Damon and Klaus are _never_ going to be healthy for you. They are a pair of children who act out when others try to take their favourite toy, and they have no problem getting rid of what they see as competition. You know full well they'll do it without thinking."

Cherie turned around and faced her sister, long locks flying around her. She frowned, ready to hurl back her own statement and the sisters made eye contact, both willing to fight their corners.

"And Tyler hasn't acted like an animal over you before? He's hurt you, and you are still around him, you've forgiven him because you know who he is deep down. You've taken a life, and i'm not scared of you. You could take a hundred lives, and i'd still not be scared of you."

"That's-"Caroline narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips, at a loss for words."Don't use logic against me."

Cherie gave a small smile, arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow arched."I know what they are, Caroline, I know."

"Damon and Klaus are flawed; i'm not saying they're not."Cherie firmly said, her tone as gracious and self-assertive as ever, and she gave a shrug."Like you, like me, like Tyler and even Matt."

Cherie stepped closer to her sister, hands on Caroline's shoulders."But the moment they start to see me as a toy, not the very smart, free thinking woman I am, then i'll walk away."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but Cherie hushed her with a hug. The younger sister sighed, hugging her sister back, their tiff forgotten.

"Caroline, you're my sister, and I _love_ you more than I love _anyone_ in this world, but you know that i'm a stubborn bitch, just like you, and I learn as I go on."Cherie whispered, hugging her sister tight, shutting her eyes for a moment as she lingered."I'll be fine and _if_ I want to be anything more with Klaus or Damon, I will. It's my life. I can mess it up if I wish."

Cherie blew away some of Caroline's hair that was tickling her cheek."'Kay?"

The younger blonde huffed but nodded."'Kay."

Caroline held tighter onto her sister, burying her face into Cherie's shoulder. She wanted to lock Cherie away in a box where nobody could ever hurt her, especially Damon and Klaus. Cherie would never mislead someone or play with their feelings. Caroline would bet her life on that.

But if she did start to have feelings for Klaus or Damon, then she'd have to follow her heart.

The thing was, when it came to the heart, Damon and Klaus were well versed in ripping it out.

At that thought, Caroline clung to her sister, as if convinced she was able to squeeze some sense into her. While she wanted to control every aspect of Cherie's life to stop any harm getting to her, Caroline wasn't like that. She hated whenever people controlled her, and she wouldn't do that to her sister, it pained her for even thinking such a thing.

Caroline let out a long breath, smiling small against Cherie's shoulder."I love you, Cher. Even though you totally have a death wish."

Caroline's smile grew when she felt Cherie's shoulder shake when the human giggled. The pair laughed softly, both smiling.

"Me too."

 _DING!_

The pair reluctantly ended their hug, Caroline's mood darkening a little, knowing who was at the door. As she straightened, Caroline looked at the clock, noticing that he was right on on the dot.

"Death is always on time."Caroline muttered, offering Cherie a small shrug when she received a meagre glare."I'll get it."

"Don't give me that look; i'm just getting the door. I'm doing you a favour."Caroline backed away to the door, rolling her eyes when Cherie gave her **'** the look **'** before gesturing to her own lips."You've smudged your lipgloss."

Rolling her eyes as Cherie spun around to face the mirror to rectify her smudged problem, Caroline turned and ambled out of the room. She muttered under her breath as the doorbell was rung once more before a knock on the door followed.

Caroline released an exasperated breath as she ambled down the stairs, the window to the front door coming in view. She paused as her eyes landed on Klaus who stood patiently, dressed in smart clothing with his hands behind his back.

He wore an almost fond smile as he saw a shadow coming down the steps, his bored expression turning to one of keen anticipation.

But his smile soon fell as he caught sight of Caroline. The Original cocked his head in an annoyed fashion, a fake smile plastering on his face.

He then nodded to the door as if seeing her as help."Smug, infuriating piece of-"

The blonde vampire cut herself off as Klaus, clearly having heard her, raised unamused eyebrows. She parted her lips to carry on, determined not to show how intimidated she was, but the Original flashed his eyes amber.

Caroline's mouth snapped shut, and she lingered at the bottom step for a long moment before gathering up the courage to make her way to the door. The Original straightened, a satisfied grin on his lips as he watched the young vampire reach for the door handle.

Apparently sensing her hesitance being near him, Klaus' grin widened as the door opened.

"Ah, good evening, Cora. "

Caroline bared her teeth at Klaus, gritting out."Caroline. My name is _Caroline_."

"Oh, well, no _significant_ harm done."

Klaus gave a small shrug, taking a step forward, smiling to himself when Caroline straightened. The Original gave a smirk, the toes of his shoes lining up against the doormat. He gave the doorframe a once-over, as if observing the invisible barrier that stopped him from entering. He gave a silent laugh, hands behind his back as he looked back to Caroline.

"How are you?"Klaus drawled, pretending interest as he smiled at her, dislike clear in his gaze as he cocked his head."I would say it's nice to see you but you and I both know that i'm not a liar."

"Nope, just a murdering, sadistic _brute_."

Klaus pursed his lips, feigning offence as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Such bitterness from a _fledgeling_. I'd curb that attitude if I were you, love, you might just bump into someone who won't take it so well."The Original's eyes darkened, flashing amber before his face broke out into a wide smile, voice softening."Is the _lovely_ Cherie ready?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, biting back an insult as Klaus nodded to the staircase.

"Unfortunately, yes, despite my begging for her to run and hide."Caroline petulantly said, sneering at Klaus before she turned and called."CHER, IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!"

Klaus pursed his lips once more, hands now meeting in front of him as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Aren't you ingenious?"

The Original sneered at Caroline's back, hand itching to reach out and punch into her chest but he fought it. His fingers wiggled in desperation to clutch her heart but the Original rolled back his shoulders, reminding himself that he'd given his word.

As the Original felt the anger bubble up inside of him, the sound of heels cut through his heartbeat echoing in his ears. He turned his head and sought out the source of the sound, his eyes zeroing in on a pair of heels.

His eyes trailed upwards, his anger subsiding bit by bit until his eyes met Cherie's.

And there she was.

His live wire.

His lips curved up as the human ambled towards him, a peppy bounce in her step and a teasing look on her face as she saw his speechless expression.

"You look exquisite."The Original whispered more to himself than anyone else, blinking several times as if snapping out from a reverie long enough to meet Cherie's gaze."You're _ethereal_."

Cherie looked down at herself, suddenly sheepish, letting out a breathy laugh. She chewed on her bottom lip, smoothing down the dress as she looked anywhere but Klaus. Expression softening, her blue orbs vibrant.

"I know."Cherie finally said in agreement, exaggerating a curtsy that made Klaus laugh, causing her smile to grow."I don't accept gifts but, uh, tell your sister that she has great taste. It's _beautiful_. Thank you."

"No, thank you."Klaus mumbled before he composed himself, teasingly adding."I was expecting it to be returned, considering the independent woman speech you regaled me with last time."

Cherie shrugged, pretending to ponder his words."I didn't say i don't accept gifts."

Smile widening, the Original extend a hand, his fingers hitting the invisible barrier. It didn't deter him, however, and he kept his hand extended.

"You ready, love?"

Klaus' gaze pinned Cherie's as he offered her his hand."We've got a delightful night ahead of us."

The eldest Forbes sister keenly nodded, hand reaching out to accept Klaus'. But, just as her fingers brushed his, Caroline reached out and gently yanked the hand toward her. Klaus' eyes darkened in offence, and he glared at Caroline.

Cherie looked to her sister, a hint of a whine in her tone. _"Car-oli-ne."_

"I just don't want you to forget this."Caroline gave an overly cheery laugh as she placed the dart in Cherie's hand."It's wolfsbane. A _lot_ of it."

As Caroline gave Klaus a pointed look, Cherie sighed, looking to the weapon with an arched eyebrow."Care, he didn't kill me the first time."

Klaus, realizing the progress, smiled at Cherie, his eyes turning brighter. Caroline cleared her throat; eyes narrowed and ready to fight her corner.

"It's either that or i'm third wheeling."

While Cherie placed the dart in her coat pocket, Klaus raised his eyebrow at the female vampire.

"You've got weapons on hand?"

Caroline nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, looking extremely smug.

"Oh, thanks to Ric, we've got weapons _everywhere_. Here, our cars, the school, in our bags-"Caroline paused long enough to look at her sister then back at Klaus, hands on her hips."under Cherie's _pillow_. Just in case, y'know."

In a rare moment of being tongue tied, Cherie gawked at her sister, going slightly pale.

"Care-Bear!"

Cherie opened her mouth to scold her sister but decided against it. As she turned back to Klaus, she quickly caught the smile on his face.

"Stop it."

"Stop what, love?"Klaus forced himself to seem solemn, giving Cherie his most innocent look."Tell me, will I be graced with your singing skills on the way?"

Cherie almost choked on air as Klaus raised his eyebrows in an almost teasing manner. Instead of responding, she quickly hugged her sister and walked past him.

Klaus let a laugh leave him as he backed away from the door, turning to follow Cherie but Caroline's voice stopped him.

"If you _ever_ hurt her, I will hurt you. I mean _really_ hurt you in a way that even an all-powerful _Original_ won't survive."

Klaus froze in his tracks, his eyes going blank and he remained that way for a moment before he spun around to face Caroline.

He took a step forward but not close enough to catch Cherie's attention. His body language remained indifferent, but his eyes turned dark, clearly intimidating Caroline. But, as always, Caroline remained rooted in her spot, arms crossed and expression defiant

Klaus gave a hurt look, as if offended she'd even voiced the idea, shaking his head."Oh, sweetheart, I wouldn't hurt Cherie."

Caroline scoffed."Yeah, right."

The Original gave a snarl, his eyes flashing amber for a moment and he smiled slightly when Caroline flinched. She took a step back despite the invisible barrier being in between them, swallowing at Klaus' dangerous smirk.

 _He can't get in;_ _he_ _can't get in_ _._

"I _wouldn't_ hurt one hair on her beautiful head. I'm quite fond of the girl."Klaus said wholeheartedly, turning to look over at Cherie where with a small smile before turning back."It doesn't mean others have the pleasurable experience of that exception, though."

Caroline gave a small laugh, tilting her head."Are you threatening _me?"_

"Not you, love, i'm a man of my word, and you'd just _love_ to make me look bad."Klaus chuckled, shaking his head once more before his tone turned dark."But _others_ might not be so lucky. _Especially_ a certain imbecile that better stay away if he knows what's good for him."

Klaus lingered in his thoughts for a moment, expression unreadable before his head snapped up, smile returning.

"Now, if you don't mind, _my_ girl is waiting for me."

The Original lifted his foot to take a step forward, but he suddenly leant closer, raising his finger and pointing to Caroline.

"And in response to your earlier speculation, i don't think it's me you should be worried about, love. A little bird told me _you_ were the one with a lack of security."Klaus said in his most serious voice though his small smile ruined the entire thing and he sounded like he was scolding Caroline."I suggest you get a better guard _dog_. Anyone could walk in, am i right?"

Caroline's eyes widened, and she peered up at Klaus, gaping at him as a sheepish blush appeared on her cheeks.

"W-What?"

The Original chuckled as he turned and made his way down the porch steps, a spring in his step.

"I'll have her home by midnight!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Tell me who you ship, i'd love to hear whose side you're on.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more, _please leave a review._**


	11. oh, she is a real live wire

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **I want it all."**

Klaus raised his eyebrows in amusement as Cherie gave an enthusiastic giggle as her eyes caught sight of food. The Original, who had been talking with the driver, watched as the human smiled at the food before looking at him. The pair had been conversing back and forth for almost twenty minutes before the driver had asked about the directions, which had annoyed Klaus but that was when Cherie had noticed the food.

If Cherie loved anything, it was food.

"Please, be my guest."

She narrowed her eyes, glancing at the food then him."Uh, do I _have_ to share? Red velvet is my favorite and there's only two."

"Nonsense."The Original gestured to the refreshments with a flourish, a smile curving at his mouth."Besides, i prefer my snack to come from the carotid artery, and I don't see anyone _offering_."

" _Hil_ _-_ _ari_ _-_ _ous._ "Cherie rolled her eyes, sending the hybrid a deadpan look before she forced a laugh, shrugging."More for me."

"Have at it."

Cherie didn't need to be told twice, and the blonde quickly made a pleased, delighted sound as she shuffled closer to the arrangement of food. It was a small sidebar with glasses, champagne and a collection of refreshments. Cherie reached for the strawberries until she also saw the red velvet cupcakes again then opted to have both.

As Cherie happily took a bite out of a red velvet cupcake, humming impressively, she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She ignored it for a moment; attention far too focused on the icing until she heard a laugh. The human swallowed, licking icing from her lip and turned her head to see the Original staring at her with complete amusement.

Cherie finally looked up when she felt Klaus' gaze, and she frowned at his smile."What?"

"Nothing, sweetheart, nothing at all."Klaus shook his head, laughing when Cherie narrowed her eyes at him, holding up his hands."It's just for someone so _petite_ you consume food similar to a _starving_ man would, I imagine."

Cherie raised her eyebrow, licking icing from her bottom lip as the Original laughed to himself. He watched her almost curiously as she raised her eyebrows at him when he continued to laugh. She glared at him the entire time she consumed the cupcake, as if it were some type of punishment.

"Things aren't always as they seem, _sweetheart_ , you should know that. Nobody would guess you're a hybrid who is, like, a billion."Cherie responded with a waggle of her index finger before she grew distracted by the icing on the tip of previously mentioned finger."Oh, yummy."

"So..."Cherie drew out as she tore her eyes away from the second red velvet cupcake to meet Klaus' eyes."What is so special about today?"

Klaus' smile faded a little, and he froze, eyes narrowing."Sorry?"

She tilted her head at him, frowning as he simply smiled at her, his smile too broad.

"I'm blonde, not stupid."

"You are either celebrating to press the big, red button that would force everyone in the world to have no choice but to worship you or..."Cherie drew out a long pause as she fought another smile when Klaus raised his eyebrows at her." _honestly_ , I don't know what else."

"I need no big, red button."Klaus gave his famous crooked smirk as he leaned back against his seat, arms held out in his also famous 'Mikaelson' pose."I'm the most powerful creature on the planet."

"And with the biggest ego."Cherie muttered with an exaggerated eye roll, her lips curving up into a playful smile when Klaus sent her a look that told her he had, in fact, heard her."You were meant to hear it."

She studied him for a moment before quietly asking."What is it?"

The Original simply stared at her, poker-face already at the ready when she narrowed her eyes at him in an attempt to read his expression.

"Fine, don't tell me."Cherie shrugged with a huff, grinning almost lustfully at the food before her."I've got food to consume before I, well, before i can consume _more_."

She feigned an affronted look and turned from him, biting the inside of her cheek to stop a laugh when the Original let out a long sigh, grumbling to himself. Cherie ignored him, making grabby hands at the food once more, taking a large bite out of a strawberry.

"All right, I suppose you win. Today is my birthday."Klaus quietly stated, as if proclaiming it was admitting some sort of defeat, smiling gently at the human who cheered at his confession."And, since I usually spend it slaughtering, my beloved sister suggested I spend it with you."

Cherie spun around so quick that her blonde locks swiped at Klaus' cheek. She offered him an apologetic smile, remembering to swallow before she sent him a puzzled look.

"Your birthday?"Cherie repeated softly with a confused and slightly startled look, brow furrowing."Did you even know what birthdays were back then? How did you keep track? In History class we-"

"Thing is about your history books, love, is that things aren't all what they seem."Klaus said with an almost smug smile."Most were written after the fact, not by those who lived it and i've lived a long time."

Cherie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Klaus spoke with a far too complacent tone. His mouth curved up into his famous crooked smile as he noticed her playful exasperation.

"You're old; I get it."

Cherie thought for a moment before she looked over at the Original."So what's your history lesson then? What did you do instead of birthday cake and presents back in...nine _-something-something_ A.D?"

The Original looked almost surprised at her curiosity as Cherie turned fully in his direction with an eager to know look.

"We didn't have a birthdate. Our village went by season, so your birth was celebrated in the season you were born. Some would reward their children on the occasion with a new blade or a dance around the fire. At least that's what I saw."

"Saw? Your parents never celebrated the birth of the all mighty Klaus Mikaelson?"Cherie tried to ease the tension she felt from Klaus with an exaggerated gasp."I thought you would've been held up and presented like Simba."

The Original, while his smile had faded, gave a breathy laugh before he shook his head.

"My father—my _stepfather_ to be correct—didn't knowledge my existence unless it was to hunt or lash me if he were in the mood and my mother..."The Original gave a bitter smile at the thought of his mother."Well, I was the reminder of her infidelity not to mention her world revolved around our eldest brother."

Cherie's face fell when she saw a flash of distress in Klaus' eyes as he thought back to the times Mikael would beat him. A thousand years had passed and he'd obviously never recovered from it, that was painfully obvious. Cherie's felt a pang in her chest as she listened to him, comparing his mental scars to his actions.

"But my siblings did attempt to celebrate it. In their own way, of course."The Original gave a pensive look as he spoke of his siblings."My youngest brother would offer to 'let me win' a sword battle, Elijah would make promises and Rebekah...well, Rebekah's always been tender-hearted so she would attempt to memorialize the day."

Cherie swallowed the lump in her throat, and she suddenly lost her appetite."Aww, Klaus..."

Klaus' eyes suddenly turned from a hint of vulnerability to blank. All emotion drained from his face, his jaw tightened, and Cherie felt a hint of nervousness when his eyes flashed amber.

"Do _not_ pity me."He shook his head, warning in his voice as he ground out."I don't need _pity_."

Cherie frowned at the hybrid, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt the need to hug him.

"Then stop making me want to keep saying _**'**_ _awwww!_ _ **'**_ , it's your fault, really. I have a heart and, if I were just as strong as you, i'd kick his ass."Cherie muttered, glaring at nothing as she thought of a helpless Klaus fearing his stepfather before she quietly added."And then i'd run away because he sounds very scary. It's no wonder you yearn for global domination and your army."

Klaus glowered at Cherie, looking away from her when the blonde kept his gaze, refusing to back down. He fought the urge to smile as she displayed the self-assertiveness that had drawn him to her.

"Look, Klaus, i know this all has to be hard, but i want you to know...i'm here for _you_."Cherie's tone was shaky as she spoke, rapidly blinking to rid of her tears as she shuffled closer to the Original."You _brave_ little soldier."

She then put a hand over her chest, just over her heart, nodding earnestly so that he was aware that she meant her words.

"I _acknowledge_ your pain. _Come here_."Lower lip quivering, Cherie set down the cupcake and lunged at Klaus, arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. Klaus' brow furrowed in confusion as the human hugged him to her, hugging him as if she were sheltering him from danger."You're too _precious_ for this world."

The Original stiffened in her embrace, obviously uncomfortable and unsure of how to react. People rarely had the courage to glance in Klaus' direction let alone dare to even think of embracing him. Apart from Rebekah, the only person Klaus was at ease with to embrace, the Original didn't know how to act around others without them fearing him.

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Excuse me?"

Cherie pulled back to meet Klaus' eyes, offering him a one-shouldered shrug.

"It's from Supernatural. It was the first thing that came to mind. It's what I say when I _don't_ know _what_ to say. Especially to an _ancient_ hybrid."Cherie felt the need to defend herself and frowned, loosening her grip around the Original, quickly adding."But I _meant_ it; I even put down my cupcake."

"I'm sorry your father sucked, but he doesn't have to _define_ you."The blonde mumbled, offering him a warm, comforting smile tightening her arms around him when he got defensive once more. Cherie suddenly perked up when she felt him freeze, obviously troubled. A playful smile replace her frown before she nudged the hybrid."Poor Woof-Woof."

Klaus looked even more confused and a little insulted before he repeated. _"Excuse me?"_

"The Munsters?"Cherie's arms flailed around, almost accidentally hitting Klaus as he continued to stare at her, at a loss."Seriously, apart from trying to take over the world what do you _do_ with your immortality?"

The hybrid tilted his head, lips curving up into a grin."Attempting to make the most _exquisite_ popsy fall at my feet?"

Cherie rolled her eyes, nudging him once more."And how's that working out for ya?"

Klaus' charming smirk returned, eyes flickering over Cherie's features, lingering on her annoyed yet teasing smile for a moment before he met her gaze.

"All things considered, sweetheart,"The Original paused for a moment, attention captured by Cherie's smile before he reached up and swept aside the loose strands of blond hair from her face."I think it's working out quite _well_."

Cherie's eyes widened fleetingly at the touch of his fingertips against her cheek, blushing for a moment. She bit the inside of her cheek when the hybrid noticed this, apparently hearing her racing heartbeat. She arched an eyebrow, daring her to mention it aloud before huffing out a laugh as he copied her quirked eyebrow.

"FYI, unless you bite me, i'm honored to be your birthday date, Woof-Woof. _Promise_."Cherie whispered with a sincere smile, picking up the cupcake once more and presenting it to Klaus."I didn't get you a present, but you _can_ have the _last_ red velvet cupcake."

"You're sharing your food; I suppose _i'm_ the one who's honoured."The Original made a show of rolling his eyes before he took the cupcake, smirk turning to a small, sincere smile as Cherie laughed."Yes, things are working out _remarkably_ well."

* * *

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

" **All right, all right!"**

Caroline let out a frustrated groan, angrily pressing down on the space bar of her laptop to pause her show, placing it aside before she got to her feet. She pulled out her earphones, cursing herself for not being able to have human hearing when she wanted it because even turning up the volume didn't seem to shut out sounds.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Someone _better_ be in a life or death situation."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Kn-_

Caroline pulled the front door open, glare darkening as she came face to back with Damon. The male vampire almost fell over as he attempted to knock again, only to be met with air.

"Oh!"Damon straightened, spinning around on his heels, hands instantly hiding behind his back.

"What?"

"Hello, sunsh-"Damon cut himself off when he released that the wrong blonde was standing in front of him and his smile instantly faded to a frown."Oh, it's just _you_ , Barbie."

Caroline quirked her eyebrow, eyes narrowing, offended.

"Excuse _you!_ "

Caroline glared at him and stepped back, making a move to shut the door, but Damon's foot jammed in between the doorframe and the bottom of the door. Caroline huffed, using her vampire strength to try and shut the door all while kicking at Damon's foot. The male vampire smirked, casually watching, making Caroline's glare darken.

"I'm older, and i've also got an invitation. I can come and go as I _please._ "Damon sing songed, waiting for Caroline to give up before he nudged the door open wider."Makes seeing you pout all the more _fun."_

"You're a dick."

"Yeah, well you're _annoying_ now let me in."Damon demanded but, after seeing the upset on Caroline's face and knowing it wouldn't work in his favour, he added."Please?"

Caroline made no move to step aside to let him in willingly, and Damon sighed. The Salvatore straightened, letting out a long breath before speaking.

"Look, I hurt your feelings, I realize that, and for that, I am _truly_ repentant."Damon said through gritted teeth, forcing a bright smile on his face as he drummed his fingers against the door."How is that for personal growth?"

" _Fake_ but better."Caroline narrowed her eyes but stepped aside, letting Damon enter, knowing that he wasn't there to hurt anyone."What's _wrong_ with you?"

Damon shrugged, mouth downturned as he turned around to face Caroline.

"Just a man on a mission."Damon shrugged before bringing his hand out from behind his back, a paper bag dangling from his fingers."Where's Cherie?"

"Huh?"

"We've got this _cute_ thing going on."Damon drawled, doing his famous **'** eye thing **'** as he quoted Cherie with a smile."I bring _ **'**_ yummy bakery goodness _ **'**_ to her, and we gorge on it."

Caroline nodded, processing the new information as Damon pointed upstairs."She here? Is she in the shower?"

Damon made his way to the staircase with a skip in his step, smirk appearing."I'll just, _uh_...she might need someone to wash her hair for her."

"So, i'll just-"He didn't get to take one step, and Caroline was in front of him, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips."Uh-kay."

"She's not up there, and even if she were, you'd be _crawling_ up them stairs and bleed out before you got to the top."Caroline glared at Damon before she shrugged, adding."She's not _here_."

"Then where is she?"

Caroline didn't even attempt to sweeten the facts and casually answered."On a date with Klaus."

Damon's eyes widened slightly; his lips parted as he gaped at the younger vampire."Say _what?_ "

"Cher and, ugh, Klaus have gone out...on..a...date..."Caroline said as clearly and slowly as she could before snorting in an indecorous manner, crossing her arms over her chest."Yucky, I know."

She failed to notice Damon's baby blues darken and the Salvatore no longer looked humorous. He glared at Caroline, quiet as he imagined strangling her before he spoke, voice loud and annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, once again, _excuse you?"_ Caroline's voice raised a pitch, making Damon wince as she scowled at him."What did _I_ do?"

Damon seemed shocked by her question. He was a loss for words for a moment, gesturing to Caroline then the front door before he finally found his voice.

"Why would you let her go out with that four-legged, hairy drooling _psycho?"_

Caroline sent Damon an exasperated look, clearly upset the description that matched her boyfriend's current species. She raised both eyebrows; it obvious Damon was was in trouble.

"And _you're_ not a psycho?"

Damon looked affronted for a moment before he gave his famous smirk, giving a casual shrug."Yeah, but i'm smoking hot, so I get away with it."

"Yeah, but your personality kinda dims the light on your good looks."

"Right back at ya."Damon swiftly retorted before a slow smirk curved at his mouth and a glimmer in his eyes made the blonde frown."But you gotta have something about you, because from what Cherie told me, Lockwolf was caught with his hand in the cookie jar."

The blonde bared her teeth indignantly at Damon, angrily repeating."You're a dick."

"I know."Damon replied with a far too pleased grin before he flashed over to Caroline, his abrupt movement making her jump."But, unless you want everyone to find out, you're gonna help me out."

Caroline's smile fell, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, eyes anywhere but the male vampire in front of her. She cleared her throat, arms crossing over her chest once again defensively, shutting her eyes for a moment as Damon let out a smug chuckle.

"Now that you've lost the attitude, Barbie, tell your _beloved_ _sire_ a little something..."

Damon's tone lost all humour and charm, his blue eyes turning a shade darker as he towered over Caroline, speaking quietly but he obviously _demanding_.

"Where is _sunshine?_ "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more, _please leave a review._**


	12. but it doesn't thrill me half as much

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **"So, you're an Original and been around since forever but you can't fix a car?"**

Cherie popped her head out of the window, chin resting on the heel of her hand, watching Klaus paced back and forth beside the car as he awaited for his hybrid to fix their problem, barking orders at their chauffeur. Honestly, she'd pondered if the world was working against them and trying to send her a message concerning her rendezvous with the Original.

She wouldn't pass up the thought of her sister conspiring with Bonnie.

"I thought you were a hands on villain."

Eyebrows raising in dry amusement, Klaus lingered beside Cherie.

"Us black hats usually have hired help to do these humdrum tasks."Klaus lazily replied, motioning to his hybrid and slowing his pace, brow slightly furrowed in annoyance."I haven't taken part in these things since carriages become out of style. I'm more of a horse person, myself."

"You're old. Wise. Well travelled. I get it."

"Becoming restless, love?"Klaus straightened from where he was slightly leaning down and speaking with their chauffeur through the driver window."I could easily order my friend here to go fetch-"

"He's already working for _you_ , he's done enough _fetching_."Cherie cut in with a shake her head, sending the driver a small smile before adding."No pun intended."

The Original looked tempted to roll his eyes but he tutted instead, sending his driver a warning glare when he smiled back at Cherie. The driver instantly looked away, attention returning to his task which was trying to fix the problem with the car.

"There is your pesky little sister."

The human sent him a bemused look, as if expecting the punchline to the joke he'd started. He frowned, seemingly puzzled at the scolding glare she sent his way.

"And have her say that this is your karma and then scold me for ruining her date with Tyler?"Cherie gave a false, cheery laugh before giving Klaus a look that told him she was serious."Nope."

"And she's not pesky."The Forbes sister turned her attention back to her phone as she keenly defended her sister."She's _passionate_."

Despite fighting the urge to roll his eyes once more, Klaus' smile widened as Cherie quickly verbally fortified her sister. He gave a short nod of approval, respecting her loyalty despite his strong dislike of Caroline. The blonde vampire irked him with her insolence but he bit his tongue instead of voicing his thoughts.

Rebekah's advice repeated in his mind, his sister's voice telling him when to keep his mouth shut.

He'd given his word.

But, still, the Original couldn't stop himself from thinking. Pondering.

 _I suppose if one of my hybrids just happened to trip, fall and bite her it wouldn't be my-_

"Klaus?"

The Original snapped out of his thoughts at Cherie's huff and he offered her a lopsided smile when she sent him a curious glance, wondering what he'd been thinking so hard about.

"Then i've got no choice."Klaus sighed as he pulled out his phone, brow furrowing in reluctance."Rebekah is already envious that she has no plans so even a slight obstacle in mine will give her so much pleasure."

The Original tutted as he typed, sending Cherie a small smile."And people say I don't do my own dirty work."

Cherie gave a scoff, her eye roll making Klaus smile as he sent his sister a text, telling her where they were and to come for them. He then pocketed his phone, eyebrow raising when he heard Cherie mumbling to herself. He watched her as she toyed with the music before she gave a happy laugh.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the hybrid observed Cherie as she hummed to herself.

As she happily smiled to herself, Cherie noticed the Original studying her and frowned."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing important."Klaus' mouth downturned and he shrugged, fighting a smile."Just trying to come up with a reason to prove you haven't gone completely barmy."

Cherie's face scrunched up in confusion, completely at a loss.

"Huh?"She gave Klaus a puzzled look, lip curled up slightly."Who's Barney?"

The human narrowed her eyes as Klaus loudly laughed, the sound echoing throughout the darkness, making her expression soften. She stared at him for a moment, puzzlement fading before she shrugged.

Cherie toyed with the volume before, after placing the device on the dashboard, she got out of the car, smoothing down her dress. She shut the door behind her, a skip in step as if she were high on sugar as she came to stand in front of Klaus.

Her cocky, chipper smile made him linger for a moment as he observed her before he realized she was looking at him almost expectantly.

"Yes, love?"

"It's your birthday."

The Original gave a slow nod, sending her a confused look."I know that."

"And we're stuck here until your sister comes There's music and moonlight. Everything you need for a corny eighties movie music moment."

Cherie gave a bright smile as she held out her hand."You know what I want..."

"Oh, bloody hell."Klaus muttered as he figured out Cherie's idea, crossing his arms as he shook his head."My answer is a firm no."

"Don't be a buzzkill."Cherie playfully remarked as she walked backwards away from Klaus."I thought you didn't fear anything."

The hybrid gave a laugh, shaking his head, shifting to get more comfortable as he continued to rest against the car. He laughed for a moment, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he turned to look over at Cherie again.

"You shouldn't have to think it, love, it's a fact."

"Then what's stopping you from coming over here?"Cherie's tone turned challenging as she took one step closer, not even close to closing the gap between them, with her hands on her hips."Don't tell me the almighty Klaus Mikaelson has _stage fright?_ "

The Original cocked his head as he attempted not to take the bait. The human quirked her eyebrow at him, holding her arms out in an almost taunting manner. A smile grew on her face as he raised his own eyebrows, blowing hair out of her face as a light gush of wind hit her.

"Nu-uh, you picked tonight because it's your birthday. You wanted it to be meaningful."Cherie held out her hand again, beckoning her fingers invitingly."You wanted something memorable, right?"

He offered up no verbal response but tilted his head curiously, trying to decipher her intentions.

Did she seek to _humiliate_ him with this performance?

"Let's give you something memorable. You can remember it in a hundred years when i'm dead and gone. I even put on old people music."The human gave a warm smile, beckoning him with her fingers a second time."Come on."

Klaus stared at the human with somewhat clouded eyes, gaze lingering on her welcoming hand. For a moment, a brief second, she saw a glimmer of rage in his eyes. For what reason she couldn't figure out but she chose to ignore it.

As he shifted his gaze to Cherie, one song ended and another began, seemingly drowning out the rush of car engines.

The Original's false smile faded as her words reminded him of their earlier conversation. Klaus was old, some thought of him as ancient and he wore that title proudly. But he had lost track of his age after hitting a thousand.

He had forgotten about his birthday a long time ago until Rebekah, centuries ago, had conjured up a new way to make him feel. She'd set him a birth date and forced him to celebrate it and Klaus was unable to deny her.

 _"Heaven, I'm in heaven..."_

Since then he'd only celebrate it a few times. Becoming king of New Orleans, taking in Marcellus, building a home for his family, breaking his curseand perhaps discovering something new. Someone new. He'd thought celebrating it tedious, pitifully weak, but his sister could always persuade him.

"Klaus?"

The Original's eyes widened, turning to look over to Cherie once again. He felt a sudden rush of anger soar through him. Angry at her for making him want to celebrate it with her, angry at himself for wanting to. The feeling soon subsided when Cherie imitated his unamused smile.

"I've got six hours 'till midnight and a whole lotta free time, Klaus."She sing songed after a glance at her watch, jutting out her bottom lip when she noticed his petulant expression."Besides, you think i'd pass up a chance to dance with the devil? Nope."

Frown lifting somewhat but not turning into a smile, Klaus merely quietly chuckled.

"While I am thankful for the compliment, don't you think it is a tad bit-"

"Cheesy? Yeah, that's, like, twenty percent of why i'm doing it. To see if you'd refuse such a _'mawkish'_ display. Come on, we'll look cheesy together, it'll be fun."Cherie shrugged, wiggling her fingers in an inciting manner, nodding when the Original narrowed his eyes at her."I _dare_ you."

 _"And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek."_

Klaus looked tempted to roll his eyes once more but his smile remained and he nodded, making her pout disappear as he straightened, pushing away away from the car.

"It looks like you've figured out my _one_ weakness."Klaus drawled as he slowly started to amble over to her, looking over at Cherie through hooded eyes, hiding a smirk when she curiously narrowed her eyes."I never can turn down a pretty girl."

He made a spectacle of rolling his eyes, brushing invisible dust from his clothing, drawing out the moment as she continued to wait for him.

"Nor a challenge."

It was Cherie's turn to roll her blue orbs as she waited for Klaus, her smile widening as the Original stopped in front of her. She raised her head as he stood over her, larger hand taking her own in his, eyes growing vibrant and a grin appearing as their palms met, fingers lining up against each other's.

 _"...but I don't enjoy it half as much as dancing cheek to cheek."_

A series of exciting tingles skyrocketed through his body and, though he'd never admit it, the Original's mind went blank for a moment.

 _"Come on and dance with me, i want my arms about you,"_

Cherie valiantly grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip before, attention shifting to their hands, she entwined their fingers. She then unabashedly smiled as Klaus gave a startled look, as if he'd never been tenderly touched before, and started to sway from foot to foot in time with the music.

 _"Heaven, I'm in heaven..."_ The pair met eyes, the human's lips curving up once more as she relaxed into the Original when he began to sway with her, grip on her hip gently tightening as he garnered more self assurance. _"_ _And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak..._ _"_

"Oh, God, _seriously?_ Can you _be_ more of a cliche?"

Recognising the blunt tone, Cherie quickly stepped away from Klaus, spinning on her heels to face the source of it. The hybrid's fingers instantly unlocked form hers, and he swiftly released her, hands hiding behind his back as he quickly collected himself, donning his wonted intimidating stance once more.

"Caroline?"

Greeting her sister with a half, quick smile from where she stood beside the car, she greeted Cherie with an enquiring glance, hand motioning to the scene before her, hands clamped down on her hips.

 _"Car-oli-ne."_ Klaus drew out the name through clenched teeth, sounding eerily calm as he forced himself to don a welcoming smile."To what do we owe this intrusion?"

Caroline simply glanced at Klaus with an unimpressed headshake, stepping forward in the direction of her sister.

"And you think Tyler and I are cheesy?"Caroline arched an eyebrow at her sister as she crossed her arms over her chest."If it were anyone else, I guess it would _almost_ be cute but..."

"Caroline."

"He isn't anyone else."Caroline stressed her words with a pointed look at Klaus, scanning him from head to toe with a glare."Which means that the side of a road in the middle of _nowhere_ far away from anyone that could see means nothing good."

As her sister's voice rose, as her glare clouded, Cherie found herself frowning instead of scolding her because there was no heat behind Caroline's words. She meant them, Cherie knew that, but there was no reason for her to voice them unless she felt obligated to. Just as there was no reason for her to hunt Cherie down when she knew full well her sister was to be home by midnight, the pair had gone over it many times before she'd left the house.

There was no _reason_ behind it.

 _If you're not home by ten past—quarter at the latest—then i'm in my full right to come looking. 'Kay?_

 _Okay. It's a deal, Caroline._

Her sister wasn't impulsive a great deal of the time; she wasn't one to jump the gun unless the need called for it, she was, in her own words, a control freak. She kept to a plan she'd thought out carefully and she abided by them unless she wasn't able to.

However, most importantly, Caroline wasn't one to break her word unless she had no choice.

"Caroline."Cherie sharply cut in to garner her sister's attention, voice instantly softening when her sister turned to look at her."What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Drawing in a sharp breath, Caroline looked almost relieved by her sister's words, relieved that she'd been that transparent.

"I know I said I would stay out of it and I swear that I meant to. I _promised."_ Caroline's tone was gentle as she shifted from foot to foot almost timidly, glare faltering and teeth nervously chewing on her bottom lip before she added."I had _no_ choice."

"And that's my cue."Echoed in the night air before a gust of wind hit the pair, followed by the sound of an unimpressed scoff."Broken down car? Dance in the moonlight? It is kind of hackneyed."

"Enough!"Klaus' bellowed, eyes flitting around as his attention zeroed in on the strong rushes of wind before his hand suddenly shot out and, with a complacent tilt of his head, he smoothly drawled."Damon."

There was a series of strangled chokes after the cold greeting, followed by a scuffling of feet and a snarl from a now enraged Klaus. Cherie's brows knitted together at the name, eyes shifting from her sister and narrowing when they landed on the Salvatore brother himself.

Doing his best to mask the pain and how difficult it was to breathe as Klaus' fingers flexed against his windpipe, Damon raised his eyebrows at Klaus' amber eyes.

"Toto."

With a breathy chuckle, Damon forced a cheery smile as he turned as much as he could to look at Cherie, raising a hand and wiggling his fingers in greeting.

"Sunshine."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter and let me know if you did.**


End file.
